


Birthday Boy | Dylmas

by Loveless223



Category: Original Work, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, dylmas - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless223/pseuds/Loveless223
Summary: Agosto, el mes más importante en la vida de una persona, específicamente, en la vida de Thomas Sangster.Agosto, el mes que la vida eligió para que Dylan O'Brien llegase al mundo.Agosto, el mes que Thomas ha esperado durante todo el año.Historia corta con motivo del cumpleaños número 28 de nuestro querido Dylan O'Brien, llena de drama y mucho smut.Fanfic dedicado a @anniepellegrino7, mi inspiración para estos dos, también quien aportó ideas a la historia.
Relationships: Thomas Brodie-Sangster/Dylan O'Brien
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Era estrecho, era cálido. Podía sentir como el canal lo recibía una y otra vez, amoldándose a su anatomía baja por completo. El británico suspiró de placer mientras admiraba la trabajada figura que se movía encima de él: Dylan. Quería grabarse esos preciosos ojos color miel para siempre, esa placentera expresión que surcaba sus labios rojos, quería saber que ese castaño pediría por él, solo por él. Volvió a gemir cuando las caderas del chico se movieron sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole echar la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como su orgasmo finalmente arribaba lentamente.

La voz femenina que lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, le hizo abrir los ojos de un momento a otro. Los rubios cabellos se desparramaban ahora sobre su cara, las delgadas caderas que sostenía no se asemejaban en nada a la fantasía que se escondía detrás de sus parpados. La chica se había dejado caer sobre él, dejando que sus pechos rozaran la piel desnuda del pecho de Thomas, haciéndole ladear el rostro en consecuencia.

A ese punto ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había fantaseado en el medio de la intimidad con ella. Volvió a cerrar los ojos poco antes de que la rubia se quitara de encima de él, deslizándose fuera de la cama.

Podía sentir el condón apretándole su sexo ahora flácido. Se apresuró a erguirse sobre el colchón, terminando por colocarse a la orilla de este para poder quitarse el preservativo. Lo hizo bolita y lo colocó dentro de su empaque, ese que una hora atrás, había abandonado junto a la mesita de noche. Tras aquello simplemente tiró el plástico dentro del bote cercano, percatándose del calendario que descansaba junto a la lámpara de buró encendida.

Tenía marcado con rojo el día 26. Faltaban poco más de unos días para que la fecha llegara, y todos se habían organizado para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa al castaño un día antes. La rubia le había hecho jurar que se quedaría con ella toda la semana fuera del país, en unas vacaciones a las que él, no le veía el menor sentido; además claro, de mantenerlo ocupado y lejos del aeropuerto.

Apretó los labios y se dejó caer de nueva cuenta en la cama al tiempo que el sonido de la regadera se dejaba escuchar en el baño.

¿Hasta cuándo iba a continuar mintiéndose de aquella manera? Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se llevaba la diestra al rostro, sonriendo amargamente al darse cuenta de lo malditamente jodida que era su situación.

Le gustaba Dylan. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que estaba interesado en él, no hasta que su mente había comenzado a crear grietas en la realidad, haciéndole fantasear con lo mucho que deseaba al chico.

Cuando algo le había comentado a Kaya, esta le había hecho mirar horas y horas de los vídeos con sus entrevistas. La pelinegra le había hecho notar los detalles, los gestos, las miradas. Le había hecho reparar en los ademanes que tenía para con Dylan. La británica le había hecho notar que aquello no era unilateral, que Dylan le había correspondido desde ese entonces, y que ambos tenían que estar demasiado ciegos para no darse cuenta de aquel simple hecho. Pero eso había sucedido tanto tiempo atrás, que Thomas creía que era prácticamente imposible que la semilla hubiese continuado creciendo. En dado caso de que el castaño en algún remoto caso hubiese sentido algo por él, probablemente, ya lo había superado.

Por supuesto, Kaya había mencionado que esa clase de cosas no se olvidaban, que no lo sabría hasta que lo intentara. 

Probablemente debió haber hecho caso a su amiga por aquel día.

Soltó un largo suspiro al tiempo que ponía de pie y se colocaba la ropa, escuchando como el móvil que estaba en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación, sonaba con insistencia. Apenas terminó de colocarse los ceñidos vaqueros negros, se apresuró a coger el aparato, observando como el nombre de cierto coreano iluminaba la pantalla digital.

_—¡Hey! Pensé que jamás contestarías. ¿Te cojo ocupado?_

—No, Ki, estoy libre. ¿Qué sucede?

_—Estoy confirmando quienes vendrán para el próximo domingo. Te lo he avisado con anticipación, Posey se encargó de todos los detalles._

—Lo sé, me lo ha dicho hace unas cuantas semanas. Yo... —echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación. El sonido de la regadera aún llenaba el fondo —, déjame pensarlo unos días más.

_—Sangster, no te has venido para lo de Chris, dos van a ser mucho en tu historial. Pero vale, dile a Gzi que no te deje agotado, campeón._

El sonido de la llamada finalizada le había hecho sonreír. Él si quería ir, había estado meditando la posibilidad de coger un avión en Vienna y olvidarse de las vacaciones improvisadas con la rubia, pero sabía que dejarla tirada en el medio del lugar, no sería absolutamente nada caballeroso de su parte.

—¿Qué vas a pensar? —con una toalla acomodada sobre su pequeño busto, la rubia había arribado en la habitación. Le observaba aún desde el marco de la puerta mientras la melena dorada caía aún húmeda sobre sus desnudos hombros.

—Te he dicho antes, cariño, los chicos están organizando algo por el cumpleaños de Dyl y...

—Tenemos planes, Thomas, tenemos esto acomodado desde hace meses —esta vez la delgada figura de la chica se aproximó hasta donde se hallaba el británico, terminando por extender sus manos para tomar las de él.

—Podemos cogernos unos días en Londres. Volveré, no he ido para lo de Chris, de verdad me gustaría verlos, tú sabes cómo funciona esto —hizo una pausa mientras observaba el ceño arrugado de la rubia.

—Entonces elige, Tom, es él o yo.

ღ

  
Era imposible acostumbrarse tan rápido al cambio de horario. Siempre que llegaba al aeropuerto de los Ángeles, era una tarea titánica tener que restarle tantas horas a su reloj biológico.

Acomodó los lentes de sol que portaba en esos momentos poco antes de llevarse la diestra a la rubia melena, terminando por ordenar unos cuantos mechones dorados detrás de una de sus orejas.

Estaba de pie en la fila para recoger el equipaje, esperando la única maleta que se había cogido para viajar. Había arribado temprano por aquel día. Probablemente le daba tiempo que estarse un rato en el hotel y echarse una siesta antes de salir por la noche.

Sabía que Posey se había encargado de rentar un bar local para que todos pudieran gozar de privacidad. Además, Ki le había mencionado que pasaría por él y que no tendría necesidad de perderse cogiendo un taxi en la ciudad.

Perfecto. Tras recoger su maleta de la banda automática, el rubio había terminado por abandonar el aeropuerto, siendo interrumpido apenas por un par de chicas que le habían reconocido, solicitándole unas fotos. El rubio lo dudó durante un instante, pero finalmente, accedió.

No era que le preocupara salir en alguna cuenta de Instagram, sino que realmente alguien más se enterara de su arribo antes de tiempo.

Kaya se había escudado en la promoción de su nueva película, por lo cual, la chica no había viajado hasta los Ángeles. De alguna manera aquello le dejaba ligeramente expuesto, era el único que se había tirado horas para atravesar un océano y asistir a la fiesta sorpresa de su ex compañero de reparto. Soltó un enorme suspiro al tiempo que cogía uno de los taxis en el exterior del aeropuerto, dándole el nombre del hotel al hombre antes de volverse a enfrascar en sus pensamientos.

Lo había planeado todo de manera meticulosa en el avión. Estaba libre, no tenía ningún compromiso de por medio y no sentía la culpa azotándole las entrañas, ahora podía expresarle a Dylan todo aquello que le había inquietado durante años, ahora quizá, podía corroborar si lo que decía Kaya era del todo cierto.

Apoyó la frente contra la ventanilla del auto mientras percibía el suave andar del mismo. Sentía el estómago revuelto nada más de pensar nuevamente en lo que estaba por hacer.

Solo tenía que pensar en lo que Kaya le había dicho. Tenía que fijarse en los ademanes de Dylan, en sus gestos para con él, en sus atenciones, tenía que percatarse si continuaban siendo los mismos. Se verían después de tanto tiempo separados, y eso definitivamente daría la pauta para cambiar algo en él. Kaya tenía una manera muy peculiar de mirar las cosas.

Apretó los parpados y simplemente pensó en la pequeña caja de cartón que tenía en la maleta. El regalo de Dylan, ese que había comprado desde hacía varios meses atrás, esperando encontrar el momento indicado para poder enviárselo o ... dárselo. Soltó un amplio suspiro al tiempo que el auto se detenía: había llegado al hotel. Terminó por pasarle unos billetes al hombre poco antes de bajar a la acera y coger su maleta.

En la recepción le recibió una dama que le había sonreído nada más de verlo pasar las puertas de cristal. Le pasó una tarjeta de crédito a la chica, quien había terminado por asegurarle que nadie se enteraría de que se encontraba en el lugar. Tras aquello simplemente le entregó una llave a modo de tarjeta y se despidió deseándole una buena estancia.

Con una sonrisa, el británico se había despedido de la mujer, apresurándose a caminar hasta el ascensor del lugar mientras volvía a repasar por centésima ocasión, el plan en su mente. Apenas arribó en su piso, no demoró mucho en encontrar su habitación, agradeciendo por supuesto, que el piso fuera sumamente silencioso y que hasta ese momento, no se hubiese topado con nadie. Tras aquello simplemente se internó en el interior de su pieza, cerrando la puerta y dejándose caer en la enorme cama del lugar. Cerró los ojos y soltó otro enorme suspiro de satisfacción. Necesitaba dormir, solo un poco, no haría mal.

ღ

  
Se quedó de pie en una esquina del pequeño bar, mientras sostenía una botella de corona en la diestra. Ki estaba a su lado, conversando con Chris de algo a lo que no estaba prestando atención. Posey era quien los había recibido apenas arribaron al lugar, indicándoles con una enorme sonrisa que le alegraba que hubiesen aparecido en la reunión.

Pudo divisar en una esquina a Holland conversando con Shelley, quien parecía reír con grandes carcajadas de algo que la pelirroja había dicho. Dexter y Will estaban próximos a ellos, pero parecían estar más ocupados tratando de sacar plática a una de las camareras que en unirse a la plática. Y Dylan, Dylan no se miraba aún en ninguna parte.

Se suponía que sería Julia quien se encargaría de llevar al castaño al lugar, alegando alguna cosa suya para poder traerlo sin complicaciones. Soltó otro suspiro y observó el resto del local, sonriendo a un par de rostros que no se le hacían en nada familiares. Sabía que habían personas que formaban parte del elenco de Monster Problems, también podía notar un par de rostros que había mirado alguna vez en Teen Wolf pero con los que no había pasado más que de un saludo cordial.

Dylan tenía muchos amigos. Era natural, el chico tenía esa actitud sumamente especial, siempre terminaba por unir a todas las personas con las que trabajaba. Eran esas sonrisas, esas bromas, era esa esencia que lo caracterizaba.

Apretó con firmeza el cuello de la botella antes de ponerse un alto de manera mental; de nuevo estaba pensando demasiado en él.

—¿Nervioso, Tommy? —la voz del coreano finalmente había logrado capturar la atención del rubio, quien alzando una ceja, había observado fijamente al hombre a su lado.

—¿Qué? —Thomas le observó confundido, como si realmente dudara de su propia actitud. ¿Desde cuándo Ki le llamaba de esa manera?

—Vamos, no has dicho ni un solo pío desde que llegamos. Hombre, estamos casi todos aquí, solo nos falta Kaya, ¿Por qué no te relajas? —los ojos rasgados del muchacho se cerraron un poco más cuando este sonrió, al tiempo que le daba un ligero codazo, logrando arrancar una sonrisa de los labios del británico.

Fue en aquel segundo en que Posey dio el aviso, indicando que el castaño estaba por llegar al lugar. Thomas pudo sentir claramente como su cuerpo se tensó al instante, la sola idea de ver a Dylan después de tanto tiempo le ponía al borde de su propio colapso emocional. No sabía siquiera como actuaría, o siquiera, si sería capaz de repetir aquello que durante largas horas se había pasado practicando consigo mismo.

Probablemente solo debía felicitar a Dylan y olvidarse de lo segundo, quizá después sería capaz de admitir que fue un error romper con su novia, quizá después podría volver a fingir como lo había hecho tan bien durante los últimos años. Apretó los labios y bajó la mirada por unos segundos, tratando de controlarse. El grito de _sorpresa_ por parte de los demás fue el que finalmente le hizo alzar la cabeza, atreviéndose a mirar —finalmente— hacia el lugar donde se hallaba la entrada del pequeño bar.

Claramente pudo distinguir la melena castaña que se perdía en el medio de abrazos y efusivas felicitaciones. Dylan, finalmente vería a Dylan. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al tiempo que Ki y compañía caminaban hacia donde se hallaba el cumpleañero, esperando su turno alrededor del mar de gente que ya se había congregado a su alrededor. Thomas simplemente se quedó rezagado.

A ese punto su mente había comenzado a trabajar de manera acelerada, disparando más de mil señales por todo su cuerpo, todas con la misma directriz de mantenerse alejado de él, o al menos, de establecer un punto de distancia prudente. Desvió la mirada y terminó por empinarse el resto del contenido de la botella, esperando que el mar de gente cediera y le abriera un camino hacia su castaño amigo, pero el grito que había provenido desde el torbellino de cabezas, le hizo olvidar todo de un momento a otro.

—¡T-REX! —Dylan prácticamente había alejado a las personas que se acercaban a él, abriéndose paso hasta donde el rubio se encontraba con la botella de cerveza a medio beber.

Thomas sintió que el mundo se detuvo en aquel instante. Los brazos de Dylan le rodearon de un momento a otro, haciéndole casi soltar la botella de vidrio que aun sostenía con la diestra. Pudo percibir la colonia que se adhería a su piel, al igual que el olor del cigarrillo que seguramente había fumado poco antes de llegar al lugar. Era él, era real, era su amigo, era Dylan. Sus extremidades finalmente reaccionaron, haciéndole rodear el cuerpo del castaño para poder complementar el abrazo. Su rostro acabó por hundirse en la curvatura del cuello del menor, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y suspiraba contra la piel adornada de lunares.

Dylan había terminado por darle unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda, mientras afianzaba el abrazo a tal punto, que Thomas creyó quedarse sin aliento al menos durante un momento. Era perfecto, había imaginado ese momento en más de mil formas, había idealizado las palabras que vendrían a continuación, pero su plan tuvo que detenerse al segundo que los demás se aproximaban hasta donde se encontraban, exigiendo no monopolizar al chico del cumpleaños.

—Hombre, te he echado de menos, Sangster —fue un susurro en su oído que le hizo recordar esas pláticas íntimas que solían echarse cuando nadie miraba. Todo parecía retroceder en a su alrededor, volvía a los abrazos en las entrevistas o en el set, volvía a aquel tiempo en que entre ellos se cimentaba la base de lo que era su relación en la actualidad.

—No podía faltar, lo sabes —Thomas sonrió. Le bastaba con tener a ese muchacho en sus brazos para sentirse completo, para sentirse bien. Sabía que estaba caminando hacia el precipicio de su cordura, sabía que si tomaba ese camino no habría vuelta atrás, pero a ese punto, ya había dejado de importarle.

Ver a Dylan simplemente había terminado por corroborar todo el mundo de pensamientos que le carcomían cada noche. Si había existido alguna duda en su sistema, esta había terminado por extinguirse en el medio de la fragancia de Paco Rabanne y nicotina.

—¿Eres mi regalo? Wow, Hoech no supo expresarse entonces —comentó el castaño aun en voz baja al tiempo que se separaba del rubio y le dedicaba una autentica sonrisa a su propio estilo.

Thomas estaba desconcertado. De nuevo ahí estaban las bromas, de nuevo podía percibir aquel tono que el castaño utilizaba en el medio de sus frases, esas que le tiraba al azar y que no hacían más que confundirle. Quería convencerse que debía existir algo entre líneas, que debía hurgar en el medio de cada palabra tal como Kaya le había explicado días atrás. Pero ahí no había más que una sonrisa y un Dylan que dejaba de prestarle atención para saludar a los demás invitados.

No era egoísta, todos estaban ahí para celebrar un momento especial en la vida del menor. Sabía que podía hablar con él cuando las felicitaciones cesaran y cuando el resto de los invitados recuperaran su rutina.

Dejó que esta vez su mirada se quedara centrada en el hombre que yacía en la puerta, observando con una sonrisa todo lo que estaba ocurriendo por aquel instante. Tyler, tenía tanto tiempo que no había visto al americano, que casi no le había reconocido. Julia no se miraba por ningún lado, ¿Sería acaso que el pelinegro había terminado por tomar su lugar? Le dedicó una sonrisa y dejó de prestar atención al hecho.

Una nueva ronda de bebidas no había demorado absolutamente nada en arribar a las manos de los presentes, mientras que los grupos comenzaban a dispersarse. Dylan se había quedado en el medio de los Tyler, conversando algo de lo que no era capaz de escuchar por aquel instante. Tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de ir con él, de unirse a la plática pero extrañamente, se había quedado justo donde se encontraba parado.

De nuevo fueron Ki y Chris quienes le hicieron compañía, sacando a flote una plática de la que una vez más, no prestó atención. Sus pardos estaban más atentos a cada movimiento que el menor hacía, a cada ademán, a cada sonrisa que se pintaba en sus labios. Se sentía irracional por pensar solamente en él, por dejar de lado a sus amigos a los que por cierto, tampoco había visto en años, y todo por escrutar hasta el más mínimo detalle que apreciaba en el porte del festejado.

Estaba a punto de enloquecer ante sus propios sentimientos recién confirmados, estaba a punto de tirar todo por la borda de la razón y simplemente, hacer lo que todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos. Quería estar con él, quería escuchar cómo le había ido, quería olvidar la monotonía de los mensajes en una pantalla digital. ¿Desde cuándo habían hecho la última videollamada? ¿Hacía cuanto que no escuchaba la voz del castaño?

Cerró los ojos y volvió a morderse el labio inferior, tratando de callar el monstruo de pensamientos que comenzaba a erguirse en su cabeza por aquel instante. Escuchó a Ki pronunciar su nombre a sus espaldas, pero no prestó atención a ello, no cuando sus ojos habían terminado por abrirse y conectar con aquel precioso par de color ambarino. Dylan le hacía una seña con la mano, indicándole que se aproximara. Thomas no había dudado ni medio segundo ante ello, surcando con largas zancadas la poca distancia que se alzaba entre ellos por aquel instante.

Todos volvieron a saludarse a su arribo. De nuevo vinieron las sonrisas y un par de apretones de manos. El británico no dudó en corresponder nada de ello, pero su atención volvió a verterse en menos de un segundo, en el hombre que se colocó a su lado.

Dylan tenía un cigarrillo en la diestra y una enorme sonrisa que había mantenido en sus comisuras durante toda la noche. Thomas sabía que no existía nada más perfecto que eso: el castaño era feliz.

—Me siento especial, dejaste a tu novia y atravesaste un charco para verme. Te la rifaste, Tommy —Dylan dio una segunda calada a su cigarrillo al tiempo que ignoraba la plática de los otros chicos, centrando toda su atención en el rubio que yacía a su lado.

—No creas que será siempre, Dyl. Es una excepción —Thomas le sonrió y Dylan le devolvió el gesto. Estaba a punto de volver a repetirse las más de mil razones por las que le encantaba esa sonrisa.

—Bueno, excepción o no, voy a aprovechar. ¿Te vienes a tomar algo después a mi departamento? ¿Dónde estás hospedado? —las oscuras cejas del menor se habían elevado con expectación, Thomas casi sintió que el aliento le faltaba por aquel instante. ¿Era una invitación como la que había estado esperando desde que llegó?

Bueno, no era como si fuera algo que no habían hecho antes. Normalmente, algo como eso siempre significaba mirar vídeos viejos de ambos o echarse una partida en la consola del castaño. Las cosas típicas que hacían los amigos. Arrugó el puente de la nariz al tiempo que una sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios.

—¿Planeas abandonar la fiesta que te organizamos solo para echarte una partida de smash conmigo? —Dylan pareció contestarle en silencio, al tiempo que media sonrisa acababa por aparecer en sus labios por aquel instante.

No, a ese punto ya no había duda alguna: estaba enamorado de Dylan O'Brien.

—No, planeo estar en la fiesta contigo un rato y después secuestrarte a mi departamento para poder ponernos al día. Después prometo devolverte a tu hotel y volver por ti apenas hayas cogido tus maletas ¿Te parece la idea?

Thomas simplemente negó con suavidad ante ello. Había escuchado con claridad cada una de las palabras del castaño, tratando de pensar en algo más que no fuese estar a solas con Dylan. Parecía que todo pintaba perfecto, que sus planes saldrían a pedir de boca. Si podía continuar leyendo entre líneas, si podía volver a percibir esa chispa de la que Kaya le había hablado, podría ser capaz de abandonar su inseguridad y dar el primer paso.

—Dyl créeme que no hay na... —no pudo completar la frase, no cuando Holland se había parado en una de las sillas de madera del lugar para poder capturar de buenas a primeras, toda la atención de los ahí presentes.

Todas las miradas se centraron en la pelirroja, quien sonreía y comenzaba a soltar un par de palabras que eran dirigidas al castaño que pronto cumpliría años. Tras aquello, la chica simplemente parloteó un poquito, añadiendo que era hora de convivir un poco más, que debían hacer algo para conocerse mejor. Cierto, todos los ahí presentes tenían una fuerte conexión con el castaño, pero con el resto, eran prácticamente, solo meras caras conocidas.

De un momento a otro, el británico se vio arrastrado a un juego del que solo había escuchado y del que nunca había participado. En una enorme mesa de madera, había varios vasos plásticos distribuidos, todos ellos con variadas bebidas en su interior. También había botellas, cuatro para ser exactos, todas estratégicamente posicionadas a cada punto cardinal.

En el medio de la mesa, había una botella vacía, que serviría para señalar la bebida que se tomaría la persona en turno. Era simple: solo debían girar la botella y esperar por la bebida del _castigo._

Dylan estaba a su lado, observando a los demás con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, mientras Posey le decía algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar desde su posición. Probablemente no debía combinar tanto alcohol con Dylan de por medio.

Hizo una anotación mental con todo aquello al tiempo que observaba a Ki quien estaba al otro lado de la mesa, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Bien, lo haremos más interesante. Porque acabar hasta la médula de ebrios no es del todo divertido —Shelley había tomado la palabra, al tiempo que se abría paso hasta le mesa y cogía la botella, para ser ella la primera que cogiera turno—. Quien gire la botella deberá escoger entre soltar una verdad o hacer un reto ¿No suena mejor?

Todos se habían mirado las caras por aquel instante, tirándose un par de carcajadas mientras aplaudían de manera instantánea. A donde lo viera, aquello comenzaba a ponerse ligeramente peor. Probablemente a ese punto todavía podía abandonar la mesa y olvidar que se trataba del cumpleaños de Dylan, quizá podía poner alguna excusa para salirse a fumar un cigarrillo o perderse en el baño del local: lo que fuera. Apretó los labios y estuvo a punto de retroceder un paso, pero el firme agarre que el castaño impuso en su brazo por aquel instante, le hizo desistir de la idea.

—Una ronda, Tommy, te prometo que no conduciré ebrio, cogeremos un taxi —tras aquello, Dylan le guiñó el ojo y simplemente regresó su atención a la mesa, al tiempo que la castaña giraba la botella que terminó por señalar un vaso con contenido de tonalidad ambarina.

Tras beberse el contenido del plástico, no demoró absolutamente nada en gritar que quería realizar un reto. Fue Holland la encargada de decirle que debía quitarse una media y colocársela en la cabeza: uno de los retos más bizarros que había escuchado en su vida.

Los siguientes participantes siguieron más o menos la misma línea de actividades, bebiendo el contenido de los vasos o de las botellas, poco antes de saltar en un pie o hacer un baile por demás tonto. Algunos naturalmente, habían terminado por coger verdad, arrepintiéndose de las preguntas tan fuera de lugar, que habrían terminado por coger reto tras pensarlo mejor.

Cuando el turno de Dylan llegó, solo quedaban unas cuantas bebidas en la mesa, entre ellas, una media botella de tequila, la cual, terminó por ser la sentencia para el castaño en turno.

Tras ser animado por los ahí presentes, Dylan se había bebido el contenido de la botella de un solo trago, soltando un extraño sonido cuando hubo terminado el mismo. Vale que aquello debía haberle quemado como mínimo, toda la maldita garganta.

—Bien, bien, tíos, cálmense. Sé que soy el del cumpleaños, pero para que vean que es todo justo, haré un reto. Mi querida Holland, ¿Por qué no me dices alguno de los que elaboras en tu malévola cabecita?

La aludida simplemente había sonreído, paseando su mirada entre todos los presentes antes de finalmente, terminar por detenerse en el pelinegro que yacía al otro lado de la mesa. La chica ensanchó la sonrisa en sus labios antes de señalar a Tyler con su diestra, mientras que la izquierda se encargaba de señalar a Dylan.

—Quiero que se den un beso. Hagan el Sterek real, algunas de nosotras lo hemos esperado por años.

La sonrisa que hasta ese momento se había pintado en los labios de Thomas acabó por desaparecer. Todos los ahí presentes comenzaron a darle ánimos a _Stiles_ y a _Derek_ , mientras que estos solo se miraban y se carcajeaban entre ellos.

Era un beso, un reto, solo eso. Cuando ellos mismos se habían retado para besarse, Dylan se había apartado. Había una mínima parte en su sistema que apostaba a esa posibilidad, sabía muy en el fondo que Dylan no consentiría nada de eso, mucho menos frente a tantos de sus amigos. Reiría, como lo había hecho con él, se apartaría, pediría por otro reto. No sucedería, no frente a todos, no frente a él. ¿Por qué Holland había pedido algo como eso?

Apretó los labios al tiempo que notaba como el pelinegro se aproximaba hasta donde se hallaba Dylan, colocándose a su lado, justo al lugar que ocupaba Posey hacía unos instantes. El resto de los invitados estaban al borde de la expectación, mirando en la dirección en que se hallaban ambos muchachos por aquel momento.

_Es un reto._

_Dylan se apartará._

_Es un reto._

_Dylan no le besará._

_Es un reto. Solo un reto._

Escuchó las risas, escuchó las bromas. Hoechlin amenazaba al castaño con no hacer nada más de la cuenta, mientras este alegaba que se le daría una maldita infección después de aquello. Pero todo el ambiente terminó por caer en tensión al preciso segundo en que el pelinegro colocó las manos en los amplios hombros de Dylan.

_Es un reto. Es un reto. Se apartará. Es un reto, Dylan se apartará._

Con los pardos fijos en los hombres que yacían a su lado, Thomas se había quedado completamente quieto. El silencio no demoró en llegar al salón al preciso segundo en que el hombre más alto se inclinó en la dirección en que se hallaba Dylan.

_Es un reto. Dylan se apartará._

Pero Dylan no se apartó.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonrisas, expresiones de asombro. Toda la habitación había quedado en silencio al segundo que los labios de ambos actores se juntaron y se exploraron en consecuencia. No era un beso superficial, era un beso en todo el estricto sentido de la palabra.  
Thomas se quedó estático, en silencio, observando como los labios de Dylan se amoldaban a la perfección contra los del más grande.  
A él le había negado esa dicha tiempo atrás. Recordó aquella escena en la fogata, recordó cuando Dylan le había retado a besarse en un momento que resultaba por demás, sumamente crucial para sus personajes. Él había aceptado, inconscientemente, Thomas había buscado ese beso.

Casi pudo respirar el aliento de Dylan por aquella ocasión, casi pudo conectar con la fantasía de la que no sabía era poseedor por aquel instante. Pero con ellos, ese hecho no se había concretado. El menor se había apartado en el último segundo, aun cuando Thomas había querido ir tras él y seguir el reto. Cuando analizó el vídeo junto con Kaya, esta le había dicho que había sido demasiado evidente aún en una nimiedad como aquella. Él de verdad quería besarlo, y no se había dado cuenta de ello, no hasta que su amiga lo había señalado tanto tiempo después.  
Algo estaba rompiéndose en su interior. Thomas podía escuchar el crujir de las barreras de su mente, casi podía percibir las grietas que comenzaban a ser visibles por aquel instante.

_Es un beso, solo un beso._ La frase se repetía de manera constante, obligándose a reparar con celeridad el muro que su orgullo había erguido en menos de un segundo.  
No supo en que instante sus dedos comenzaron a temblar, ni mucho menos, cuando sus manos bajaron hasta los ceñidos vaqueros que portaba por aquel instante.

_Es un beso, solo un beso_. Cuando los labios de Dylan se separaron de los de Tyler, todos los ahí presentes habían comenzado a bromear, tratando de incomodar a la pareja de amigos que se habían apartado de un simple empujón. Habían frases al aire que Thomas no era capaz de distinguir, el seguía buscando en su chaqueta, en sus vaqueros, no sabía qué, solo buscaba algo: lo que fuera.

—¿Tommy? ¿Perdiste algo?

La voz de Dylan le hizo desistir durante un segundo de su tarea. Los pardos conectaron con los mieles, logrando que la mirada del británico se cristalizara en menos de un instante.  
 _Resiste, Thomas, resiste._ Un extraño balbuceo brotó de sus labios, al tiempo que el móvil sonaba en sus vaqueros y le hacía desviar su atención hasta el aparato. El nombre de la rubia inundó la pantalla, pero el detalle siquiera le importó. Se disculpó con Dylan y se apresuró a salir del local, descolgando tras un par de llamadas perdidas por parte de la británica.

_—¿Tom? Sé que estás con él, pero necesitamos hablar._

—No... No estoy con él —escuchó el ligero temblor en su tono, se maldijo por lo bajo ante aquello.

_—¿Estás bien? Suenas raro._

—Estoy bebido, es solo eso. ¿De qué quieres hablar? —esta vez el rubio había terminado por coger asiento en una de los escalones del lugar. La entrada aún yacía a unos cuantos metros de distancia, había un par de hombres que custodiaban la cerca de metal negro, como si realmente alguien pudiese enterarse de todo el cúmulo de gente que se habría de reunir aquella noche ahí.

_—Sé que fui egoísta al hacerte elegir, pero Tom... Tommy..._

—No me digas Tommy, por favor, lo sabes... —no, ese apodo solo estaba reservado para una persona.

_—Lo siento, Tom. Sé que no te agrada. Pero necesitamos hablar ¿Cuándo volverás?_

—No lo sé... —de nuevo su voz había temblado. Había planeado quedarse en los Ángeles unos cuantos días, quería pasar tiempo con Dylan, quería divertirse y embriagarse de ese chico hasta hartarse, y justo ahora, aquellas cosas parecían carecer de total sentido.

_—Sé que podemos arreglar las cosas. Te esperaré, lo que sea necesario, Tom, yo te esperaré._

—Debo irme, lo siento. Te llamaré en cuanto vuelva... —no esperó respuesta de la rubia, esta vez simplemente había colgado, optando por apagar el móvil antes de guardarlo de nueva cuenta dentro de su chaqueta de cuero.

Se quedó quieto mirando un punto cualquiera de la nada. Sentía el nudo subiendo por su garganta, mientras la ansiedad comenzaba a encargarse de hacer estragos en su sistema. No había lágrimas en sus pardos, por mucho que quisiera sentarse y derrumbarse en ese lugar, su orgullo no le permitía dar pie a un espectáculo como aquel. Cerró los ojos y buscó de nuevo la cajetilla de cigarros en su chaqueta. Revisó cada una de las bolsas internas hasta que dio finalmente con la pequeña cajita de cartón, esa que había buscado con desesperación momentos atrás. No debía medir más de unos diez centímetros. Tenía un pequeño papel dorado y un moño del mismo color que remataba la envoltura, sosteniendo el nombre de Dylan en una pequeña tarjeta. Sonrió recordando cuando observó la vitrina de la tienda donde lo había adquirido, imaginando lo mucho que habría de gustarle al chico aquel detalle.

Algo más volvió a agitarse en su interior. Pudo sentir claramente sus dedos temblando una vez más, obligándose a guardar el regalo para continuar con la búsqueda de la cajetilla de cigarros. Cuando dio con esta, no demoró más de unos segundos en colocarse uno de estos en los labios, antes de sacar el encendedor de color plata para poder deleitarse con la primera calada de nicotina. Cerró los ojos y permitió que la sustancia inundara su sistema, antes de finalmente exhalar la primera nube de humo.

Su mente le traicionó por aquel instante, haciéndole repetir lo que Gzi le había hecho olvidar al menos por unos momentos. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, de esa manera funcionaba su relación con la rubia: ella era la que mantenía lejos todo pensamiento que tuviera relación con Dylan, ella era la que había erguido una barrera a su alrededor, manteniéndole a salvo del rechazo que la simple amistad del americano representaba. Ella era la que se había encargado de mantenerlo a flote, con bien, monótono, gris, pero con vida. Ella era el muro de contención, ella era el bálsamo para sus constantes heridas.

Si no la tenía con él, iba a derrumbarse. No tenía a qué aferrarse, había dejado ir a la única persona que lo había mantenido a salvo de sus propios sentimientos, aquellos que le calaban lo más profundo, aquellos que le hacían destruirse una y otra vez, sabiendo de antemano que estaba echándose a luchar contra la marea misma.

Dylan era Dylan. Dylan nunca hablaba seriamente, Dylan siempre bromeaba. Dylan nunca había correspondido a sus palabras a menos claro, que estuviesen bajo un contexto estrictamente burlesco. Dylan, el Dylan que se había apartado cuando iban a besarse, el mismo Dylan que no había apartado a Tyler hacía unos momentos.

De nuevo lo sintió. Otro pedazo de su barrera había cedido por aquel instante, haciéndole percibir un vacío colosal en el pecho. No era culpa de nadie, si debía culpar a alguien, debía hacerlo consigo mismo. Se había creado una expectativa de aquel viaje desde el segundo en que Kaya le había hecho mirar todos aquellos vídeos. Pero si lo pensaba mejor, eran bromas, todo aquello eran bromas. Dylan bromeaba con Hoech, con Posey, con todos ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo también con él? ¿Qué podría hacer especial las bromas que ellos se dedicaban?

Se sintió estúpido al tiempo que percibía su cuerpo temblar por aquel instante. La verdad siempre había estado ahí, de manera evidente ¿Por qué la había tergiversado de esa manera? Dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo al tiempo que comenzaba a mover su bota derecha contra el piso.  
Volvería al hotel, cogería sus maletas y se disculparía con Dylan por un mensaje. Diría que tuvo un imprevisto y que debía volver a Londres cuanto antes. Sí, haría eso.

—¿Sangster? —la voz de Ki le hizo girar ligeramente el rostro. El coreano había aparecido justo a su lado, terminando por colocarse en cuclillas para poder quedar a su altura—. Hombre ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba un cigarrillo —sonrió, sus comisuras se elevaron con dolor. No tenía ánimos de mostrar una emoción completamente contraria a la que le devoraba por aquel instante, pero era un actor, podía lograr eso y mucho más.

—¿Sabes que podías hacerlo dentro, cierto? No es una fiesta abierta a todo el público, no hay área de fumadores y no fumadores —el coreano simplemente había terminado por extender las piernas, tomando asiento justo a un lado del rubio.

—¿En serio? Lo siento, a veces soy distraído —la voz aun le temblaba, tenía aquel tono que estaba tratando de evitar, ese mismo que la mirada de su compañero le había hecho saber que todo terminó por ser un rotundo fracaso.

—Thomas, hombre, no sé lo que no me quieres decir, sé que no soy Dylan, pero también soy tu amigo. Lo sabes ¿No?

—Dejé a mi novia, Ki, la dejé porque me dio a escoger entre ustedes y ella —el británico sonrió. Era la primera vez que resultaba ser tan sincero con el coreano, quien simplemente había abierto bien los ojos, mirándole con genuino asombro. Había omitido por supuesto, que realmente la decisión había estado entre Dylan y ella.

—Hombre, si ella te la puso de esa manera, creo que has tomado la decisión correcta. Hay mucho alcohol ahí adentro para hacerte olvidar a las rubias británicas ¿Por qué no...?

—¿Puedes llevarme al hotel? —Thomas interrumpió las palabras de Ki por aquel instante, sin atreverse a dedicarle una mirada o hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera delatarle más. Estaba seguro que escudándose en su fallida relación, podría atribuir sus actitudes, hasta su desaparición de la fiesta de a quien alguna vez, había considerado su mejor amigo, sabiendo que Dylan, se había transformado en algo mucho más allá de ello. 

ღ

  
Estaba en el alfombrado justo a uno de los costados de la cama. Sus rodillas estaban ligeramente flexionadas, utilizando una de ellas de apoyo. En su diestra descansaba un cigarrillo, en su izquierda, tenía una botella de ron a la mitad la cual, se estaba bebiendo por aquel instante.  
No iba a pensar, no quería hacerlo. Quería hundir su mente en alcohol y viajar con una resaca astronómica por la mañana.

Estaba hecho un desastre y sabía de antemano que era su culpa. Se estaba hundiendo lentamente en un abismo negro del que sabía, no podría escapar con facilidad. Ladeó el rostro para poder observar la cajita dorada que descansaba en la mesita de noche. La vista ya le fallaba a ese punto, la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas y él, solo atinaba a sonreír. Debió entregarle el regalo a Ki, debió darle aquello que estaba destinado a caer en las manos de Dylan. Cerró los ojos y le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo. Lo mandaría por correspondencia, o quizá, se desharía de él en el aeropuerto.

Volvió a llevarse la botella de ron a los labios, notando que esta había quedado vacía desde hacía unos momentos atrás. Maldijo en voz baja poco antes de ponerse de pie y caminar de manera torpe hasta el pequeño mini bar que había en la habitación.  
Esta vez cogió una botella de cerveza y la destapó con uno de los anillos que portaba en la diestra. El amargo líquido no demoró en deslizarse por su garganta, al tiempo que caminaba de manera torpe hacia su lugar en el piso.

Ah, qué desastre. Se sentía terriblemente estúpido por haberse dejado afectar por una cosa como aquella. Tendría que haberse quedado en Londres y haber inventado una buena excusa para no asistir. Quizá debió visitar a Kaya, quizá debió mejor ir a ver al pequeño retoño de su amiga.  
Era un hombre de casi treinta años que se hallaba bebiendo en el piso de un hotel en los Ángeles. Era un hombre de casi treinta años que se reprendía por darle importancia a un simple beso de apuestas. Bufó al tiempo que apoyaba su rubia melena contra la suavidad del colchón detrás de él, apresurándose a cerrar los ojos mientras rogaba que la inconsciencia se llevara su inmadurez.

Cuando se despertara por la mañana, continuaría con su vida. Volvería a Londres, hablaría con su ex pareja. Arreglaría su vida y enterraría aquel capítulo de su vida dentro de una zanja en lo más recóndito de su mente. Eso sería todo, eso estaría bien, eso acabaría con su locura momentánea, eso le haría recuperar la dignidad y ser él de nuevo.

Ahogó un suspiro que casi brotó de sus labios al tiempo que llevaba la botella a los mismos. Dio un enorme trago al líquido amargo poco antes de girarse sobre su costado. Estaba seguro que alguien había tocado, o quizá, eso era en la habitación continua.

Regresó su atención a la cerveza que tenía en la diestra y continuó bebiendo con avidez, interrumpiéndose de nuevo cuando el sonido en la puerta le hizo espabilar. Había alguien. ¿Ki habría ido a buscarle? ¿Quizá olvidó algo en su auto?

Echó un rápido vistazo al reloj digital que descansaba en la mesita de noche: casi las tres de la mañana. Arrugó el entrecejo y se puso a duras penas de pie, caminando de manera torpe hasta la puerta de madera.

—Tommy, sé que estás ahí.

El británico se quedó petrificado en su posición. La voz de Dylan había sonado al otro lado de la puerta, haciéndole saber o que estaba demasiado bebido como para estar alucinando o quizá no lo suficiente para evitar abrir. Contuvo el aliento durante un minuto poco antes de girar el pomo de acero de la puerta, abriendo ligeramente la madera para ser capaz de dejar un espacio de apenas unos centímetros que le permitiesen observar al exterior.

—Son... Las tres... Dylan... ¿Qué demonios...? —arrastraba las palabras. Afuera no había un solo Dylan, había probablemente dos. Thomas sabía que tenía que regresar a su habitación y olvidar la faena de mantenerse de pie.

—Te fuiste, hombre, me dejaste preocupado, tienes el maldito móvil apagado —el rostro de Dylan se contrajo con dolor, había sincera preocupación en aquel precioso par de color miel que ya estaba escrutando la rubia figura que apenas y se dejaba ver.

—Cambios de horario... Dyl... Un vuelo... Mañana tengo un vuelo... —apoyó la frente en la lateral de la puerta de madera, cerrando los ojos durante un segundo. No podía decir dos oraciones ni medianamente estructuradas.

—¿Y vas a subirte a un avión con ese grado de intoxicación, Sangster? —los ojos pardos de Thomas se abrieron nuevamente. Dylan había elevado el tono de su voz y mantenía la mirada fija en él.

—Necesito dormir... ¿Podemos...? ¿Podemos hablar después?... —volvió a cerrar los ojos. No podía soportar mantener el cruce de miradas sin recordar aquella escena en su cabeza. Tenía que parar, tenía que obligarse a hacerlo. Tenía que amputar a Dylan de su sistema de una buena vez.

No hubo una réplica por parte de Dylan en aquel instante. Las manos del muchacho habían terminado por colocarse en la puerta, empujándola de un simple movimiento. Thomas había retrocedido como mera consecuencia de ello, trastabillando cada dos de los tres pasos que daba.  
Los ojos pardos se cerraron, parpadearon y lucharon por enfocar la figura que se adentraba a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Tommy, te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo algo te molesta —Dylan hizo una pausa al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior con un aire ligeramente dubitativo—. Ki me contó algo. ¿Es por Gzi? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho, hombre? Podíamos hablar, podía ayudarte, Tommy...

El británico alzó la diestra y la llevó a sus labios, terminando por hacer un ademán que indicaba que el menor debía dejar de hablar. El siseo le siguió y después, llegó una sonrisa.

—Tomé la decisión correcta con ella, Dyl. Eso no me molesta —hizo una pausa, ligeramente sorprendido de la fluidez que sus palabras habían tenido por aquel instante—, ¿Podemos... olvidar esto? Dylan... —cesó sus palabras al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta y tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama. Los ojos del menor le seguían con expectación, como si realmente esperara que aquello no finalizara de esa manera.

—T-rex, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, ¿Te crees que voy a regresarme y dejarte de esta manera? —una expresión de sinceridad pintó las facciones del castaño, quien con pequeños y lentos pasos, habría terminado por aproximarse hasta donde se hallaba el rubio, quedándose a tan solo una mínima distancia de él.

—No voy a... morir, Dyl... Vete... No puedo verte ahora... —quiso volver a llevar la botella de cerveza a los labios, pero la mano del menor le habría detenido al instante, terminando por arrancarle la cerveza de las manos.

—Te va a dar un coma etílico, Thomas.

El rubio finalmente alzó la mirada. Aunque el mundo a su alrededor continuaba dando vueltas, fácilmente podía distinguir aquel par de ojos almendrados que le observaban con genuina preocupación. Se relamió el labio inferior en un mero reflejo poco antes de sonreír de manera vaga.

—Me gustan tus ojos, Dyl —hizo una pausa, sin estar del todo consciente de lo que estaba diciendo por aquel instante—, la mirada... Mitch... —revolvió las imágenes en su cabeza, incapaz siquiera de procesar el instante en que el menor colocó la botella de cerveza a salvo, en el piso de la habitación.

—¿Mitch? —Dylan sonrió. Thomas tenía las mejillas rebosantes en carmín. Se miraba demasiado bien, a tal grado que siquiera podía atreverse a apartar los ojos de él.

—Me gusta esa mirada... —el británico sonrió escasamente, poco antes de terminar por echarse sobre la cama, quedando tendido sobre la suavidad del colchón. Su sistema comenzaba a fallar, las barreras habían caído minutos atrás y él, se hallaba completamente desprotegido ante su tormenta personal—. Me gusta... —murmuró nuevamente, quedando con los brazos extendidos sobre las sábanas y cerrando los ojos al instante.

—¿Te gusta Mitch? —el castaño sonrió cuando la pregunta brotó de sus labios, terminando por echar un rápido vistazo al hombre que estaba tirado sobre la cama.

—No... Me gustas... Tú... —fallo masivo, su cerebro se había desconectado de su boca, y Thomas no había siquiera reparado en la verdad que brotaba de sus labios por aquel instante.

Dylan se había quedado quieto, absorto en las palabras que el británico le había tirado por aquel instante. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Thomas había dicho que gustaba de él? Parpadeó confundido poco antes de tragar saliva de manera audible. Quería responder, quería decir algo más, pero a ese punto, dudaba mucho que el británico siquiera pudiese procesar la respuesta ante la escueta confesión.

Sus pies terminaron por moverse casi por instinto, caminando hasta la cama y para poder apoyar las rodillas a cada lado del delgado cuerpo del británico. Escaló sobre el rubio tendido en la cama, colocando las manos en el colchón, justo a la altura de su rostro. Probablemente el crujir de los resortes, habría sido lo que despertó al mayor, quien le observaba confundido por aquel segundo, completamente laxo, ausente.

—¿Dyl...? —Thomas arrastró el nombre del menor fuera de sus labios, arrugando el entrecejo completamente confundido de haberlo hallado justo encima de él por aquel instante. Estaba alucinando, estaba soñando, claro, era eso, tenía que serlo.

Un suspiro por parte del castaño y el tiempo terminó por detenerse. La gloria de la boca de Dylan finalmente fue accesible para Thomas. Fueron esos labios moviéndose encima de los propios los que le hicieron despertar en menos de un instante: Dylan le estaba besando. Sus manos se enrollaron en las sábanas, sus parpados volvieron a caer aunque esta vez sin cansancio. Era un beso superficial, suave, con parsimonia. El menor se encargó de morder su labio inferior, de pedirle permiso antes de introducir la lengua. La bomba de emociones terminó por explotar en el pecho del británico cuando el beso acabó por intensificarse. Gimió y elevó una de sus piernas, sintiendo como el lento cosquilleo comenzaba a subir por su abdomen bajo hasta la punta de su rubia cabeza. Delirio, locura total. El británico gimió en el medio del movimiento, totalmente absorto en el abanico de sensaciones que le inundaba por aquel instante.

Thomas subió las manos, buscó la amplia espalda del castaño, anclándose a la chaqueta marrón que portaba por aquel instante. Dylan buscó hacerse espacio en el medio de las piernas del británico, bajando las manos hasta sus muslos, obligándole a ampliar el espacio entre sus esbeltas extremidades para que él se acomodara en medio de estas.  
La temperatura se disparó al instante. El dulce beso quedó en el pasado, dando paso al arrítmico movimiento de sus bocas, a la necesidad que se despertaba del uno por el otro.  
Fue Dylan el primero en separarse, mordiendo el labio inferior del británico poco antes de buscar el cuello descubierto de este. El sabor a sal en mezcla con el toque de tabaco, le inundó al instante. Besó cada lunar, mordió cada centímetro que le pudo ser accesible por aquel momento. Thomas había ladeado el rostro casi de manera automática, proporcionándole el espacio que Dylan apenas y había solicitado en silencio.

Había una voz gritando en el fondo de su cabeza y el castaño se obligaba a ignorarla. En sus venas circulaba el alcohol, el británico probablemente ni siquiera era consciente de la dicha que le otorgaba en ese instante. Si estaba utilizando la intoxicación de Thomas a su favor, era completamente consciente de ello, pero a ese punto, no parecía importar.  
El rubio gemía, se revolvía debajo de él. Tenía los cerrados y el color carmín pintando sus mejillas, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, la respiración se descolocaba en el medio de aquellos labios teñidos por los recientes besos. Era toda una visión, y su cuerpo respondía casi de manera automática ante ello. Su entrepierna comenzaba a incomodarle, los vaqueros parecían demasiado ajustados por aquel instante.

—Tommy... —Dylan suspiró contra la blanca piel del muchacho, dejando que sus manos vagaran desde los muslos del rubio, hasta las nalgas del mismo. Apretó la piel enfundada debajo de la ceñida mezclilla negra, poco antes de elevar las caderas de Thomas, obligándole a rozarse contra él.

No había ni una pizca de negación en el británico. Dylan no era capaz de percibir siquiera un movimiento que le hiciera retractarse de sus acciones. Había que echarle la culpa al alcohol, al fuego que se consumía en el medio de ambos. Tenía que dejar de pensar y empezar a disfrutar del calor que se le brindaba por aquel instante, de las uñas de Thomas marcando su espalda aun por encima de las ropas.

Dylan buscó apartarse por unos instantes, apoyándose en sus rodillas, arrancando la prenda de color marrón para poco después, deslizar fuera la sencilla camiseta blanca que portaba debajo de esta. Los pardos ojos del británico aún le admiraban desde la cama, recorriéndole con lascivia y sin inhibición alguna. Bendito alcohol. Nunca había sido capaz de contemplar aquella oscura mirada en el rostro de su amigo, y ahora se la dedicaba a él, solo a él. Quería devorarlo, quería poseer a ese bonito muchacho que le observaba con los labios rojizos entreabiertos y con la respiración totalmente descontrolada.

Thomas se apoyó en el antebrazo izquierdo, terminando por extender la diestra y recorrer el marcado abdomen del castaño. El impulso lo dominó por ese instante, sus labios buscaron la piel que admiraba en silencio, terminando por probar la tentación que hasta ese momento, solo había sido accesible en sus pensamientos.  
Estaba soñando. Sí, eso era, estaba soñando. El sabor de Dylan volvía a adherirse a sus papilas, mientras que sus dientes se encargaban de morder cada pequeña área que le era accesible desde la incómoda posición.  
Fueron las manos del castaño apartándole las que le hicieron detenerse, atreviéndose a mirarle en silencio. Fue una sonrisa, una elevación simultanea de comisuras, fueron los dedos de Dylan sobre sus hombros, quitándole la chaqueta marrón y la camiseta que guardaba debajo de esta. Fueron simples movimientos, fue el sonido de su calzado siendo abandonado en el piso.

La cama volvió a crujir debajo de ambos, justo al momento exacto en que sus cuerpos volvieron a fundirse. La piel de Dylan chocando con la de Thomas, sus labios devorándose sin tregua, sus caderas meciéndose la una contra la otra, la necesidad embriagando sus sistemas.

—Tommy... —Dylan suspiró de nuevo contra la piel que devoraba con besos por aquel instante. Podía sentir claramente como el pecho de Thomas se elevaba con necesidad, buscando llenar sus pulmones con el oxígeno que le era arrebatado por aquel instante.

Dylan no se detuvo. Su boca continuó besando, mordiendo, lamiendo. Le gustaba sentir como el cuerpo del mayor se estremecía debajo de él, le gustaba dejar que sus dedos vagaran por sus caderas, jugueteando apenas con la orilla de la mezclilla negra de esos ceñidos vaqueros. Dios ¿Cómo Thomas podía meterse dentro de tan reducida prenda? Pero no se quejaba, no cuando era un completo delirio visual el poder admirar el delgado cuerpo del británico enfundado dentro de esos vaqueros tan estrechos.

Dylan volvió a suspirar, permitiéndose besar el camino que conducía a la gloria hecha carne en el medio de las piernas de su amigo. El sonido metálico de la hebilla cediendo le hizo apartar los labios de la tersa piel del rubio, su atención se centró durante un momento en abrir los vaqueros, en halarlos con insistencia hacia abajo, terminando por arrancar una pequeña sonrisa por parte del británico.

El castaño apenas y arqueó una ceja mientras devolvía el gesto, asegurándose de mantener sus mieles fijos en los pardos, al tiempo que sus labios comenzaban a besar nuevamente la piel recién descubierta. Dylan fue capaz de percibir como el cuerpo del británico entraba en tensión casi de manera inmediata, mientras su rostro se contraía y sus labios volvían a emitir aquella desacompasada respiración a la que apenas y comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Se aseguró de grabarse aquella desalineada expresión, atreviéndose a llevar las manos hasta la delgada tela negra que aún se mantenía en el cuerpo del rubio por aquel instante. Haló con suavidad del elástico con un par de sus dedos, permitiéndose besar la piel recién descubierta, sintiendo como el hinchado sexo del británico ya rozaba contra su barbilla, exigiéndole atención por aquel instante.

Dylan tragó audible, atreviéndose a bajar la prenda interior de Thomas para terminar por abandonarla en alguna parte del piso, junto con el resto de la ropa. Contempló el miembro semi-erguido del británico, limitándose a pasar saliva de manera audible. ¿Cuántas veces no había fantaseado con ello? Sintió su labio inferior temblar de ansiedad, permitiéndose repasarlo con la punta de su lengua. Casi pudo percibir el segundo en que la extensión del mayor se estremecía ante ello, haciéndole cuestionarse el impacto que sus acciones tenían en el cuerpo del otro.

Volvió a tragar de manera audible poco antes de finalmente atreverse a llevar los labios hasta la húmeda glande, lamiendo la punta y en consecuencia, la pequeña hendidura de la misma. Thomas se estremeció al instante, de sus labios brotó un gemido que fue a parar directamente hasta la intimidad del americano, obligándole a apartar las manos de la piel del rubio para poder apretar su propio sexo en búsqueda de alivio momentáneo. Tras aquello, simplemente envolvió con su boca la punta de la anatomía baja del rubio, ocupándose de repasar con su lengua, cada forma de la misma.

Dylan pudo percibir el segundo exacto en que las caderas de Thomas se impulsaron en su dirección, obligándole a separar más la quijada para poder albergar toda la extensión del rubio dentro de él. Fue la punta de la hombría del británico rozando su garganta, la que le hizo detenerse de manera abrupta. Contuvo la primera arcada y tuvo que obligarse a sacar la erección de su boca, buscando recuperar el oxígeno que había perdido en el medio del brusco movimiento.

El americano posó una vez más su mirada en el rostro del rubio: una fina capa de sudor ya se instalaba en su piel, las hebras doradas ya se adherían a su frente y el británico ya había cerrado los ojos, ladeando el rostro sobre la almohada. La visión de su amigo excitado a ese grado, logró disolver cualquier duda de su sistema, permitiéndose nuevamente el introducir el falo del otro dentro de su boca, adecuando su respiración y el espacio para evitar volver a quedarse sin aliento. Esta vez el salado sabor invadió sus pupilas, haciéndole suspirar de puro gusto. Thomas comenzaba a desbordarse en su interior, a inundar sus sentidos con el líquido preseminal que ya liberaba por aquel instante.

Podía ser su primera vez, pero quizá, no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

—Dyl... Dylan... —Thomas se revolvió contra las sábanas, enrollando la tela de las mismas en sus puños cerrados. Su espalda se arqueó en consecuencia, al tiempo que la boca se Dylan subía y bajaba por su hombría, logrando que esta se engrosara a medida que la lengua del castaño le brindaba la atención merecida.

—Calma, Tommy —el murmuro del castaño apenas y se logró dejar oír sobre los gemidos del otro, logrando que los ojos pardos volviesen a abrirse en consecuencia—, aún estamos empezando.

Dylan sonrió poco antes de llevar su diestra hasta la extensión del sexo del británico, atreviéndose a envolverla para comenzar a subir y bajar con lentitud. Sus labios esta vez viajaron hasta el escroto del británico, donde su lengua se encargó de lubricar cada pliegue, donde su boca se encargó de morder sin causar daño, logrando que Thomas volviese a brindarle ese tono lascivo que lograba enloquecerlo.

El castaño volvió a suspirar en consecuencia, permitiendo que su boca bajara más, un poco más, alcanzado la zona del perineo, utilizando la punta de su lengua para estimular cada pequeño espacio del mismo. Fueron los dedos de Thomas sobre su cabello los que le hicieron detenerse de manera abrupta, alzando el rostro y buscando la aturdida mirada que el rubio le dedicaba por aquel instante.

—D-Dylan... Eso... —el rojo encendía las mejillas de Thomas, la respiración descontrolada le impedía articular media frase y para Dylan, bastaba aquello para coronarle como la jodida representación de la perfección misma por aquel momento.

—¿Esto? —cuestionó el castaño con media sonrisa bailando en sus labios, atreviéndose a llevar la izquierda hasta uno de los glúteos del británico, utilizando el pulgar para separarlo del otro y dejar a la vista la rosada abertura en el medio de estos—. Voy a devorarte, nene —Dylan volvió a sonreír, permitiéndose retomar su labor interrumpida.

Esta vez su lengua fue la que repasó la superficialidad de la zona, logrando que los dedos de Thomas se encajaran en su cuero cabelludo, al tiempo que sus pequeños gemidos volvían a inundar la habitación. Dylan optó por cerrar los ojos antes de volver a hundir su lengua en el estrecho espacio, sintiendo como el esfínter externo se comprimía sobre la punta de su lengua, previamente a expandirse y darle acceso al apretado canal.

Thomas se retorcía sobre la cama, terminando por llevar las manos hasta sus piernas flexionadas, anclándose de la parte posterior de sus muslos en un inconsciente movimiento para permitirle a Dylan un mejor acceso sobre su cuerpo.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el menor, quien abandonando la labor de su diestra, se permitió llevar ambas manos hasta las nalgas del británico, separándolas a su antojo para hundir su lengua dentro de la hendidura que ya comenzaba a ceder ante él. Cuando su saliva había lubricado la zona, Dylan se permitió utilizar ambos pulgares, abriendo el estrecho canal que comenzó a contraerse casi de manera inmediata ante el movimiento.

—Dyl... B-Basta... Eso... N-No... —el británico haló con suavidad las hebras castañas entre sus dedos, logrando que la mirada color miel se clavara de vez en vez en él.

Dylan solo se deleitaba mentalmente con aquella escena, al tiempo que su lengua comenzaba a embestir con suavidad el apenas dilatado interior del rubio. No era estúpido, había imaginado aquello de tantas maneras posibles, que investigar un poco sobre el tema se había convertido en un hobbie. Y ahora, estaba ahí, a punto de protagonizar su fantasía personal con el británico. Aquel simple pensamiento le hizo ahogar un gemido, permitiéndose interrumpir su labor para deslizar su índice dentro del palpitante canal ya lubricado. El cuerpo de Thomas se estremeció por aquel instante, sus caderas se elevaron y sus paredes internas apretaron el largo dedo del americano.

Aquello solo era una lenta tortura para el castaño. Los ojos de Dylan se cerraron al segundo exacto en que su índice comenzaba a moverse con suavidad, atreviéndose a flexionar la primera falange en búsqueda del mito que tantas veces había mirado en internet. El rubio volvió a estremecerse ante ello, terminando por apartar la mano de la melena castaña tan solo para anclarse a las sabanas que yacían debajo de él. El gemido que brotó de los labios de Thomas fue suficiente para lograr que el castaño volviera a abrir los ojos y sonriera satisfecho por aquel resultado.

—¿Es ahí? —cuestionó con tono juguetón, presionando con suavidad la delgada pared interna del británico, quien tan solo atinaba a retorcerse sobre la cama con tantos ademanes, que Dylan percibía con facilidad la necesidad que estaba abordando a su bonito compañero por aquel instante.

No hizo falta nada más. El castaño simplemente optó por deslizar un segundo dedo, presionando la zona y asegurándose de continuar utilizando la boca en los hinchados testículos del británico.

Con las mejillas ardiendo y los ojos fieramente apretados, Thomas solo atinaba a morderse el labio inferior para evitar deshacerse en gemidos, al tiempo que rasgaba la tela de algodón que tenía debajo de sus manos. Estaba al límite. Estaba haciéndolo con Dylan, finalmente había dado ese salto a la realidad, finalmente tenía al americano entre sus piernas, haciéndole gemir y despotricarse en un lenguaje que no recordaba poseer.   
Sabía que a ese punto estaba a un paso de la cima, que su cuerpo ardía y reclamaba por alcanzar el tan ansiado acto final.

Pareció como si el castaño le leyera los pensamientos por aquel instante, terminando por deslizar fuera sus dedos al tiempo que se encargaba de deshacerse de su propio calzado y el remanente de sus ropas. Thomas solo le observó en silencio, hipando, luchando por recuperar el aliento perdido.

Tras aquello, el británico fue capaz de percibir el momento exacto en qué Dylan le sujetó de nuevo de las nalgas, obligándole a alzar las caderas para poder acomodarlas sobre una almohada. Bastó aquello para que Thomas volviese a cerrar los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ignorando el segundo en el que el menor alineaba su mástil contra él.

El ardor no demoró en llegar tras aquello. La punta del castaño comenzó a abrirse paso dentro de sus tensas paredes, obligando al rubio a abrir los ojos y a observar el lugar en que su cuerpo comenzaba a unirse con el del otro. Sus ojos se cristalizaron en menos de un instante, el dolor arribó a sus entrañas y le hizo suplicar en silencio.

Dylan se detuvo cuando su pene se halló a la mitad del camino, obligándose a hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad ante la imagen que de momento estaba contemplando.

—¿Tommy? —sus palabras temblaron, Dylan no quería hacerle daño a Thomas, quería que él disfrutara de aquello tanto como él ya había comenzado a hacerlo—. ¿Quieres que me detenga?

El rubio solo cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro casi de inmediato.

—Dame un s-segundo... Dyl... —con el pecho subiendo y bajando desacompasadamente, el británico solo había optado por morderse el labio inferior.

Fueron los suaves besos de Dylan sobre su mentón los que le hicieron reaccionar, relajarse, disfrutar del acto. El castaño se encargaba de colocar sus labios en cada lunar visible, en cada pequeña arruga que se pintaba a cada uno de los lados de aquel precioso par de ojos color pardo. Bastó aquello para que la tensión comenzara a disolverse lentamente, permitiendo que el sexo del castaño recorriera el último trecho, hasta hallarse completamente envuelto por el cuerpo del británico.   
Esta vez terminó por ser Dylan quien suspirara de puro gusto, apretando los labios y forzándose a mantenerse en quietud, sabiendo que Thomas apenas y comenzaba a ceder ante él por aquel instante.

—Ven aquí, Tommy —fue un cómplice susurro. Dylan buscó la boca del británico, limitándose a capturar los labios de su humano favorito en un suave beso.

Aquel contacto había sido el detonante final para Thomas. Sus manos que habían estado aferrándose a las sábanas terminaron por viajar, posicionándose sobre las escápulas del americano. Sus piernas subieron hasta enredarse en la cintura del castaño, quien riendo en el medio del beso, había comenzado a mecerse con lentitud contra él.

Thomas se obligó a detener el beso, terminando por arrugar el puente de la nariz ante la amarga sensación que comenzaba a recorrerle por aquel instante. Su interior ardía, sus esfínteres luchaban por expandirse, por amoldarse a aquella circunferencia. Contrario a lo que alguna vez había imaginado, el placer se asomaba muy escasamente, haciendo que se aferrara a la imagen de Dylan, a sus ojos, a sus labios y a la expresión de placer que se le pintaba en el rostro por aquel instante.

_Más un poco más._ El castaño comenzó a mecerse con más certeza, buscando hundirse en el medio de aquel delicioso manantial de placer. Su boca se encargaba de besar el cuello del británico, dejando que las marcas quedaran adheridas a cada centímetro accesible por aquel instante. Sino estaba en el cielo, a él le parecía que era un lugar bastante parecido al paraíso. Los brazos de Thomas presionándolo, sus suaves gemidos inundándole los oídos, no podía pensar algo que llegase a ser remotamente mejor que todo aquello. Bajó su diestra y capturó el sexo del rubio entre sus dedos, comenzando a estimularle con la misma parsimonia que sus caderas marcaban por aquel momento.

Thomas respondió al instante, sin poder evitar el espasmo que le recorrió entero haciéndole arquear la espalda en consecuencia. El velo de dolor finalmente comenzó a ceder, permitiéndole disfrutar de aquella pizca de placer que apenas y se asomaba en el medio de los movimientos del castaño. Dulce locura, fantasía perdida. El británico apenas y era consciente de los burdos movimientos que efectuaba por aquel instante: echar su cabeza hacia atrás, rasgar la espalda de Dylan con sus uñas. Thomas suspiraba de placer, su cuerpo comenzaba a doparse con su droga personal, esa que tenía un precioso nombre y unos perfectos ojos color miel.

_Más, un poco más._ Fueron los gemidos del rubio los que lograron descolocar a Dylan, quien sin dudarlo ni por un instante, había terminado por llevar sus manos hacia los laterales de los muslos de Thomas, hundiendo sus pulgares en la tersa piel de la parte posterior de estos. Tensando por completo el abdomen bajo, el americano finalmente se había permitido emplear el resto de su fuerza, siendo capaz de escuchar el preciso segundo en que su pelvis impactó por vez primera contra las nalgas del británico.

Con las manos reposicionadas sobre los hombros del castaño, Thomas se había dejado llevar por completo. Los gemidos ya brotaban incontrolables de sus labios, las suplicas se dejaban ir de vez en cuando. Era esa dolorosa sensación que acompañaba al mórbido placer, era ese ardor cada que su cuerpo se abría y recibía esa extensión de carne, antes de volver a hallarse vacío y gritando por ser llenado de nuevo. Era su sexo golpeándose contra el trabajado abdomen de Dylan, era su mente trabajando a mil por hora para memorizar cada sensación que despertaba en él. Era el conjunto de todo aquello lo que le estaba haciendo enloquecer.

Thomas quería sentirlo hasta hartarse, hasta que su cuerpo gritara por una tregua que no iba a concederle de ninguna manera. Quería embriagarse con Dylan, quería que aquello dejara huella en su cuerpo, que pudiese recordarlo hoy, mañana, el resto de sus días.

—Joder, Tommy —el castaño tenía que apretar la mandíbula para no correrse nada más de contemplar esa imagen. Thomas le brindaba un orgasmo visual cada que le rogaba por más fuerza o por más velocidad.

Dylan tuvo que tragar saliva por aquel instante, obligándose a detenerse para salir del cuerpo del rubio. La queja que recibió por parte de este pronto fue callada, justo al instante en que el castaño se tendió en la cama, posicionando el cuerpo del británico a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. La necesidad le robó el aliento, la realidad venció a la expectativa al momento en que su pene volvió a adentrarse en la abertura del rubio. El interior de Thomas volvió a tensarse, a apretarle con fuerza. Aquello le bastó para llevar sus manos hasta las nalgas del británico, apoderándose de estas con un firme agarre. Esta vez, con la gravedad jugando a su favor, había comenzado a mover el cuerpo del rubio sobre su sexo, disfrutando de la imagen que este le brindaba por aquel instante.

—Dyl... D-Dylan... —apoyando las rodillas en la cama y las manos sobre el abdomen del americano, Thomas había comenzado a moverse al compás que marcaba el menor, disfrutando del momento exacto en que este le elevaba sobre su sexo antes de volverle a empalar sin precaución alguna.

Thomas cerró los ojos al segundo exacto en que el menor se permitió elevar sus caderas de tal manera, que solo la punta de su sexo quedó atrapada en su tenso anillo de músculos. Las piernas del rubio temblaron durante aquel segundo, poco antes de ceder ante la fuerza que el castaño empleó para dejarle ir de nuevo contra él. El sexo de Dylan alcanzó más profundidad, logrando que el rubio cerrara los ojos en consecuencia. Cuando la acción se repitió, Thomas no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir con necesidad. Estaba al límite del acto, Dylan lo estaba haciendo enloquecer con sus acciones, haciéndole dudar de la experiencia con la que lo estaba tratando por aquel instante.

—No pares... Dylan... Fóllame... Si, así, ahí... Más... —con los ojos fieramente cerrados, el rubio finalmente se dejó ir, ajeno a sus palabras y totalmente entregado al acto.

Aquello había sido la última señal para Dylan, quien apoyando ambos pies sobre la cama, habría terminado por moverse contra el estrecho cuerpo del británico.

El rostro de Thomas se tiñó de rojo por aquel instante, al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo de Dylan, apoyando la frente contra la del castaño. Bastó aquello para que el menor utilizara el rebote de la cama a su favor, sintiendo como su sexo se enterraba con más insistencia dentro de aquel estrecho pasaje. Thomas palpitaba a su alrededor, lo apretaba, lo obligaba a emplear los últimos remanentes de su fuerza. Bastó aquello para que el castaño se aferrara a las caderas del británico, sintiendo como este se tensaba con fuerza cuando el orgasmo que se hacía presente en su cuerpo.

La sola visión del rostro de Thomas por aquel instante, le hizo gemir de placer. Debía grabarse esas mejillas teñidas en carmín, esos rubios cabellos despeinados yendo de arriba hacia abajo; sus párpados apretados y su boca entreabierta gimiendo sonoramente.

Bastó aquello para que el menor aumentase el ritmo de su pelvis, obligándose a utilizar la fuerza que parecía surgir de algún lugar que ignoraba. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por los espasmos del estrecho canal, aquellos que lo maximizaron sus sentidos y lo catapultaron casi de inmediato hasta su propio orgasmo. Se corrió con fuerza, a pedazos. Se concedió sentir como su semen lubricaba el interior del británico, permitiéndole continuar moviendo ese cuerpo a su antojo, aun cuando Thomas se había quedado completamente laxo encima de él.

Cuando el cansancio superó a los ánimos, Dylan finalmente se detuvo, saliendo con suma lentitud del cuerpo del británico, apresurándose a llevar sus brazos hasta la pequeña espalda de este.

Dylan mantuvo el abrazo durante unos minutos, disfrutando del cuerpo que aún yacía encima de él, disfrutando de sus pieles rozándose, de los rubios cabellos sobre su rostro. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma frutal que brotaba de la melena dorada, poco antes de permitirse dejar un escaso beso sobre una de las mejillas del británico.

—También me gustas, Tommy. Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thomas** _

Abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol sobre su rostro ya hacía insoportable el continuar durmiendo. La cabeza le punzaba, sentía la boca seca y todo su cuerpo palpitaba de dolor. Buscó la almohada que tenía debajo de una de sus mejillas, tratando de colocársela sobre la cabeza en un vago intento de retomar el sueño.

Apenas volvió a cerrar los ojos, el recuerdo regresó a él en menos de un segundo. De un pequeño salto, el rubio había terminado por apoyar las manos sobre la cama, tratando de localizar la figura que se suponía, debía estar a su lado en aquella enorme extensión; pero ahí no había nada, estaba solo, enrollado en un montón de sábanas. Parpadeó confundido al tiempo que tomaba asiento, sintiendo como la punzada de dolor le hacía apretar los labios y cerrar los ojos por un instante.

No recordaba mucho. Solo sabía que había bebido y que Dylan había estado con él... ¿Había sido un sueño? Volvió a abrir los ojos y gateó sobre la cama, buscando algún indicio de la presencia del americano: nada. Eran sus prendas regadas en el piso y las botellas haciéndoles compañía, fuera de eso, no existía ni una sola pista que le indicara que el castaño había estado ahí.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama, tambaleándose. Sus piernas le fallaban, el dolor en su cuerpo le gritaba que no había soñado aquella noche, que Dylan había sido real, que había estado con él. Se llevó la diestra a la rubia melena y acomodó sus cabellos. Caminó hasta el pequeño baño y abrió la puerta: vacío. Regresó a la habitación y recorrió con la mirada cada miserable esquina del lugar: nada. Dylan se había esfumado, no había ni rastro de él.

Bajó la mirada, recorrió su cuerpo con la misma. Ahí estaban todas las marcas que Dylan había dejado en él, ahí estaba otra prueba. Apretó los labios y caminó hasta la mesita de noche. La caja de regalo había desaparecido. Thomas arrugó el entrecejo con confusión ante aquel detalle, apresurándose a buscar en los cajones, a buscar alguna nota, algo, lo que fuera. El castaño no podía haberse ido así, no después de aquello.

Se inclinó y buscó bajo la cama, movió sus ropas, buscó en sus bolsillos: nada. Dylan se había marchado sin decirle algo, sin aclarar las cosas con él.

Las miles de posibilidades comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza por aquel instante. Se mordió la uña del pulgar poco antes de dejarse caer nuevamente sobre el colchón. Una punzada de dolor en sus caderas apareció como consecuencia del desatendido movimiento, pero Thomas la ignoró.

Tenía que aclarar las cosas. Volvió a ponerse de pie y buscó el móvil abandonado sobre la mesa de noche. La pantalla se iluminó, marcando que pasaba ya de medio día.

Buscó en los mensajes, en las llamadas, pero no había más que otro trago de decepción. Bien, era veintiséis, Dylan tenía que estar en su casa, con su familia, quizá no habría tenido tiempo de hacerle una nota o enviarle un texto. Sostuvo esa idea en sus pensamientos poco antes de buscar el contacto del castaño, marcándole casi al acto.

Sonó una, dos, tres veces. Sin respuesta. De acuerdo, quizá estaba ocupado. Volvió a marcar: dos, tres, cuatro tonos, sin respuesta. Seguramente no tenía el móvil cerca. Volvió a marcar: la línea ya estaba apagada.

Se le habrá acabado la pila. Seguramente no estaba en casa. Quizá no tenía señal.

Trató de pensar en otro centenar de posibilidades en su cabeza, negándose a aceptar aquella que su consciencia gritaba en el fondo. Volvió a morder la uña de su pulgar, ignorando ese creciente vacío que ya se había comenzado a instalar en su pecho.   
Se sintió estúpido durante un largo minuto. No tenía la versión de Dylan, solo la constante voz en su cabeza repitiendo que el chico estaba tan arrepentido, que había huido de él sin darle explicaciones. Pero Thomas sabía que el castaño no era así, que él no haría algo como aquello. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le haría eso, que recibiría un mensaje con una buena explicación de por medio.

Tenía que haber un motivo, una razón, lo que sea. Apretó los labios y sonrió vagamente antes de repetirse a sí mismo que recibiría un motivo, que aquello no acabaría de esa manera, que debía esperar.

Volvió a tenderse sobre la cama antes de cerrar los ojos, obligándose a reunir las últimas piezas de su dignidad.

ღ

  
—¿Thomas?

El británico apenas y reparó en la rubia que se hallaba a su lado, señalando un pequeño cuadro pintado a oleo. De nuevo se había perdido en sus pensamientos, como ya era costumbre en los dos últimos meses.

—Lo siento ¿Qué me decías? —Gzi solo rodó los ojos y sonrió muy bajito, terminando por sujetar la mano del rubio para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

—Me gusta para la sala. Seguramente a mi abuela le encantará. ¿Lo llevamos? —cuestionó la británica moviendo sus rubias cejas, poco antes de dedicarle otra enorme sonrisa al muchacho que estaba a su lado.

Thomas solo asintió aquello, buscando entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta para sacar un par de billetes y entregárselos al artista callejero, quien casi de inmediato, había comenzado a envolver el cuadro con un curioso papel de color marrón.

Llevaba cerca de una semana que salía de nuevo con ella. Apenas había regresado a Londres, la rubia le había buscado con insistencia. Si bien en un principio se había negado, había terminado por aceptar volver a verla con el paso de los días. No habían hablado de volver a colocarse el título de pareja, simplemente habían acordado volver a salir, a verse de vez en cuando; aunque podían existir besos en alguna extraña ocasión. En total, solo habían sido dos: uno que ella le había robado, y otro que había sido un intento fallido por parte de ambos.

El británico no quería engañarse, no de nuevo. Sabía de antemano que no podía permitirse cometer el mismo error, que no quería llenar ese vacío con ella. No era justo, Gzi no merecía ser el premio de consolación, mucho menos cuando se hundía lentamente en el abismo que la ausencia de Dylan había dejado en él.

Recordar que se había mantenido en aquel hotel en soledad durante dos largos días más, le hacía querer reírse de sí mismo. Recordar que había mirado el móvil cada diez minutos durante una semana entera, le hacía odiarse un poquito. La llamada nunca llegó, el mensaje nunca fue recibido. Dylan se esfumó del hotel y de su vida tras aquello. No había una razón, no había un motivo y Thomas no quería encontrarlo. Su razón le dictaba que debía seguir adelante, continuar con su vida y no volver a buscar al castaño.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Tom? —de nuevo la voz de Gzi le hizo regresar a la realidad.

—Sí, lo siento, ¿Me decías? —Thomas sonrió vagamente poco antes de pasar su brazo por encima de los pequeños hombros de la rubia, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo.

—Que tenemos que irnos. Parece que lloverá —la chica no prestó atención a la ausencia mental que Thomas tenía por aquel instante, después de todo, ella entendía por completo el motivo.

El británico solo sonrió ante aquello, poco antes de coger el cuadro recién adquirido.

ღ

  
El trayecto a casa de la rubia había transcurrido en silencio. La despedida en el jardín delantero se había limitado a sonrisas y a un beso corto en la mejilla de la chica. No había nada más que agregar, no cuando el cielo rugía sobre sus cabezas y amenazaba con dejar al británico a la mitad del camino.

Thomas prefería tomar el subterráneo. Por aquel momento las calles de Londres estaban lo suficientemente vacías como para tener que preocuparse por un algún percance. No era que no le gustara convivir con los fans, simplemente que por aquel entonces, sentía que no tenía ánimos de fingir una sonrisa para alguna foto. No quería ser visto, no quería salir en redes. Le gustaba esa vida privada que había establecido, esa en que no podían vincular sus viajes o sus gestos con su vida personal. Kaya le había dejado en claro que detalles como aquellos eran importantes, y muy tarde habría terminado por percatarse de ello.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras introducía las manos en la gabardina negra que portaba por aquel instante. Sentía los dedos ligeramente helados, por aquellos días la ciudad había bajado notablemente la temperatura, haciéndole desear cuanto antes a su hogar.

El trayecto fue corto, en silencio. Se había puesto los auriculares para desconectarse del mundo, aun cuando en el subterráneo había sentido un par de miradas sobre él, se había limitado a sonreír y a seguir con lo suyo.

Sonaba alguna canción de The Beatles en su oído cuando bajó del metro. Esquivó a un par de personas que disminuyeron su velocidad ante la tormenta que ya se avecinaba en el exterior. A él no le importaba, Thomas solo quería llegar a su hogar, escuchar algún podcast y probablemente, practicar un poco con el bajo.

Aceleró sus pasos cuando pudo sentir las primeras gotas de agua sobre su nariz. Exhaló notando su aliento en el ambiente. De nuevo la temperatura había descendido. Thomas bajó la mirada y procuró de no pensar en ello.

Fue el móvil sonando lo que le hizo frenar en seco, tratando de sacar el pequeño aparato de sus prendas. El nombre del americano estaba inundando la pantalla digital, logrando que el rubio apretara los labios y dudara durante un largo instante si debía contestar. Había esperado por esa llamada ¿Por cuánto? ¿Dos meses? Cerró los ojos un segundo y volvió a guardar el aparato dentro de sus prendas, en esta ocasión, completamente silenciado.

No, no iba a contestar, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Durante muchas tardes había imaginado ese momento, había pensado en toda la mierda que le tiraría a Dylan, pero siempre acababa por arrepentirse. Nunca le haría algo como ello, nunca haría algo o diría algo que lastimase a Dylan.

Volvió a concentrarse en el camino, ignorando que Paul McCartney ya no podía cantar debido a las llamadas del castaño. Soltó un suspiro y acomodó el cuello de la gabardina cuando la brisa hizo insoportable el frío sobre su nuca. Sus rubios cabellos ya habían comenzado a incomodarle, obstruyéndole la visión de manera momentánea, quizá había sido por aquello que de nueva cuenta se detuvo, acomodando los dorados mechones detrás de sus orejas. Y entonces lo notó, ahí, a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba, había una figura que le miraba fijamente mientras sostenía el móvil con la diestra.

—¿Dylan?

**[...]**   
_**Dos meses antes...** _

_**Dylan** _

  
Cuando abrió los ojos, la visión que le recibió fue la figura del rubio envuelto en sábanas, durmiendo apaciblemente a su lado. Podía observar sus rosados labios ligeramente entreabiertos, mientras que sus largos brazos estaban aferrados a una de las almohadas, dejando que aquellas hebras doradas descansaran esparcidas sobre esta.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de despertarse. Si aquello era un sueño, debía despertar, ahora. Se palmeó las mejillas tratando de hacerlo, completamente en vano. No, aquello había sucedido, y le bastaba ver todas las marcas que adornaban en el cuerpo de su amigo para saber, que existían pruebas suficientes que lo corroboraran.

Había imaginado tantas veces aquello que ahora simplemente, le resultaba imposible. No había bebido lo suficiente la noche anterior como para olvidarse de sus pasos. Recordaba perfectamente el segundo en que había notado la ausencia del británico en el lugar, recordaba perfectamente haber buscado a Ki para preguntarle donde se había metido su persona favorita. Recordaba perfectamente la conversación que había tenido con el coreano, recordaba perfectamente que había rogado para que le diese el nombre del hotel. Recordaba perfectamente la mentira que le había dicho a la recepcionista para que le diera una habitación en el mismo pasillo donde se hospedaba Thomas.

Hizo una pausa en sus recuerdos cuando se sintió apesadumbrado. Thomas había bebido demasiado, le bastaba con echar un vistazo a su alrededor para contar más de tres botellas vacías en la alfombra. Era lo obvio, lo natural. Su rubio favorito había terminado con una relación importante poco antes de su cumpleaños, dejando de lado el hecho para poder atravesar un océano para ir a verle, y él, él se había aprovechado de eso.

Soltó un suspiro en extremo largo. Se sentía un cabrón por ese instante. Thomas estaba sufriendo, Thomas había estado pasándola mal por culpa de la británica, y él en vez de darle palabras de apoyo, se lo había follado sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias.

Esta vez se deslizó fuera de la cama, caminando con sumo cuidado hasta el pequeño baño de la habitación. Se apoyó contra el lavamanos y observó su rostro reflejado en el espejo durante un largo rato. Notó las marcas rojizas que habían en su cuello, pudo contar los dedos que se dejaban ver en sus hombros. Todo ello era la prueba infalible de que Thomas le había correspondido, de que su británico había disfrutado tanto como él. Joder, tenía solo que recordar que el rubio había confesado que gustaba de él para dejar de pensar tan estúpidamente ¿Cierto?

Pero estaba ebrio, Thomas estaba ebrio. Podía haber confesado que le gustaba Celine Dion y eso no hubiese tenido importancia porque estaba ebrio. Apretó los labios y bajó la mirada mientras continuaba maldiciéndose para sus adentros. Había hecho miles de estupideces en su vida, pero follarse a su amigo de esa manera, podía coronarse como la más estúpida.

Dylan no quería que las cosas fueran de ese modo. Si algún día debía confesarle a Thomas lo que sentía por él, no debía ocurrir así, no de esa manera. Tenía que hacerlo de frente y con ambos en sus cinco sentidos, solo de ese modo podría asegurarse de que el sentimiento fuese genuino, real.

Había cometido una estupidez ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar a Thomas cuando abriera a los ojos? ¿Tenía que decirle simplemente " _hey, follamos la noche anterior porque estábamos ebrios_ ", o algo así? Era irrisorio, estúpido, anormal. Sintió los dedos de sus manos temblar, obligándose a abrir los ojos para volver a contemplarse en el espejo frente a él. Estaba hecho un desastre, por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo. Thomas podía alejarse de él, arrepentirse, odiarlo y estaría en todo su derecho.

No podía, no podía enfrentar eso. No quería enfrentarlo, no quería imaginarse si quiera el segundo exacto en que Thomas le dijese que había sido un error, que había sido producto del alcohol.

Sosteniendo su corazón todavía en la diestra, el castaño simplemente había optado por abandonar el baño y coger sus prendas con sumo silencio. Se colocó lo más rápido que pudo el calzado, apoyándose sobre la pequeña mesa de noche para no tener que utilizar la cama. Fue ahí cuando notó la pequeña caja dorada que se encontraba a lado del cenicero. Su nombre estaba en una diminuta tarjeta que acompañaba la envoltura, haciéndole saber de inmediato que eso era para él. Sonrió para sí mismo poco antes de atreverse a tomar el pequeño objeto de la superficie de madera. Durante un largo minuto se debatió en la posibilidad de abrirlo ahí mismo, de descojonarse de felicidad por saber que el británico había tenido la molestia de comprarle algo, pero el cuerpo de Thomas reacomodándose sobre la cama, le hizo saber de inmediato que tiempo era lo que menos poseía por aquel instante.

Volvió a observarle durante un momento. Tenía las sábanas enrolladas sobre las caderas, permitiendo que una de sus largas piernas descansara desnuda fuera de la tela blanca. Percibió las marcas de sus dedos sobre los delgados muslos del rubio, recorrió sus costados con la mirada, percatándose de los besos que se alzaban casi a cada centímetro visible desde su posición. Se había esforzado por marcarlo en todo el maldito sentido de la palabra. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando notó las marcas de color oscuro que se dejaban ver en el cuello del británico, aquellas que apenas y eran visibles debajo de la dorada mata de cabellos. Suficiente, Thomas era una visión por aquel instante, una obra de arte que él se había encargado de mancillar en más formas de las que siquiera pudiese imaginar.

No dudó más, esta vez simplemente había terminado por girar sobre sus talones, atreviéndose finalmente a abandonar la habitación.

ღ

  
El resto del día había transcurrido en una extraña nebulosa.

Julia se había organizado para tener una enorme comida familiar en casa, con amigos, con Posey presente. Había tíos, primos, familia que había viajado de muy lejos para verle, pero eso era algo que no lograba llamar su atención. Sus pensamientos no continuaban de viajar, de regresar al hotel que apenas un par de horas atrás había abandonado.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras observaba la pantalla del móvil, reprendiéndose mentalmente por siquiera haberse atrevido a llamarle. Quizá estaba esperando a que Sangster lo hiciera, a que le gritara por teléfono y le regañara por haberle dejado ahí. Algo totalmente imposible, conociendo a la perfección la personalidad de su amigo, pero si debía admitir, sería algo que le hiciera sentir mejor. Que Thomas le echara encima cuanto le detestaba por haberse aprovechado de la situación, era lo que necesitaba por aquel instante.

Cerró los ojos y movió el móvil sobre la mesa, como si de un auto de carreras se tratara. A su lado su hermana hablaba de algo a lo que había dejado de prestar atención desde hacía rato, mientras que Tyler parecía estar muchísimo más atento que él. La vibración del móvil le hizo detenerse en seco, abriendo los ojos por aquel instante. El nombre de Thomas iluminaba la pantalla al tiempo que la ansiedad hacía estragos de manera vertiginosa en su sistema. Se apresuró a ponerse de pie, alejándose cuanto antes de la multitud ahí presente. Cuando quiso descolgar el móvil, ya había perdido la llamada.

Soltó una pequeña maldición al aire poco antes de notar como la pantalla del móvil volvía a iluminarse, logrando que un segundo ataque de ansiedad hiciera escala en su sistema.

—¡Dylan!

Fue la voz de Julia la que le hizo apartar su atención del aparato, fue cosa de unos segundos. La chica caminando hasta él, tomándole del brazo, haciéndole soltar el móvil.... Que aterrizó en la piscina. Observó la pantalla apagarse en menos de un minuto, mientras su hermana se disculpaba de manera repetida a su lado.

ღ

  
Repasar todos los eventos que lo habían llevado hasta ese punto, era su propia penitencia. Llevaba ya un par de horas en el avión, moviendo las manos de manera inquieta sobre el pequeño llavero de T-rex que le había obsequiado Thomas. Bueno, ese mismo que había cogido de la mesa de noche aquel último día en que se habían visto.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras repasaba con su pulgar la pequeña D que el animalito tenía en el pecho, cerrando los ojos y tratando de ensayar mentalmente su plan una última vez.

No había tenido noticias de Thomas en los últimos dos meses, y entendía perfectamente la razón. Aunque se las había ingeniado para hablar con Kaya y sacarle un par de cosas, se tenía que conformar con saber que el británico no estaba interesado en volver a los Ángeles por una larga temporada. Pero al menos sabía de una buena fuente, que Thomas no había regresado con la rubia.

Volvió a soltar un segundo suspiro cuando se acomodó sobre el asiento del avión. Sabía que comprarse un ticket de manera improvisada era una locura, sabía que subirse a no sé cuántas horas para atravesar el océano, sonaba a una escapada digna de él cuando tenía menos de veinte, pero le daba igual. Había llegado a ese punto en que necesitaba ver a Thomas, en que necesitaba sacarse del sistema todas las dudas que no habían dejado de acribillarle desde que ese día. Si bien un mensaje podía haber llegado a bastar en algún punto, sabía perfectamente que el postergarlo lo había dejado justo donde estaba, sin posibilidad de recibir una buena respuesta por parte del otro. La había cagado en más de una manera, se había dejado consumir por la inseguridad, por el miedo. Probablemente debió considerar hablar de frente muchísimo antes, cuando tenía la oportunidad de no recibir un golpe por parte de su bonito amigo.

Abrió los ojos cuando el anuncio de que aterrizarían en unos minutos se dejó ir. El corazón le latió en el pecho con fuerza. Volvería a ver a Thomas, tenía una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas o para terminar por echarlas al averno, justo donde se encontraban en ese momento. Daba igual, conocía lo suficientemente bien al británico como para saber, que no armaría una pelea sin sentido, que aquello no sucedería. Probablemente hablarían, arreglarían sus diferencias, tenía que ser eso. Thomas le sonreiría de aquella mágica manera y le perdonaría de inmediato, probablemente escucharía su confesión en silencio y le rechazaría de manera cortés. Se aferraba a esa idea, quería pensar que podía acabar con su tortura y salir con la frente en alto, sabiendo que había confesado sus sentimientos y que el ser humano más perfecto del planeta, le había rechazado de tal manera, que siquiera por aquello habría podido dejar de quererle.

Gracias a Kaya, Dylan conocía el lugar donde se suponía, vivía Thomas. Bajar del avión, coger la maleta, tomar un taxi, hospedarse un hotel cercano, salir a la calle. Dylan hacía todo aquello en modo automático, movido por el cansancio, movido por la ansiedad o quizá por ambos. Necesitaba encontrarse con Thomas cuanto antes. Con los lentes de sol puestos y con el gorrito del suéter sobre sus cabellos castaños, había terminado por quedarse de pie, justo donde se suponía, se hallaba la calle que llevaba al hogar de su rubio favorito.

Consultó el mapa en el buscador un par de veces más, tratando de no admitir que se había perdido. Quizá debía marcarle a Kaya y pedirle instrucciones o quizá... Hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos cuando la idea le asaltó de aquella improvisada manera.

La sorpresa se iría a la mierda, pero daba igual, le vería, y probablemente antes de que la tormenta se desatara sobre él. Soltó un amplio suspiro poco antes de finalmente atreverse a buscar el contacto recién recuperado. Su pulgar se quedó unos segundos suspendido sobre el nombre del británico, sin atreverse a pulsar el botón de llamado. Cuando un trueno sobre su cabeza se dejó escuchar, dejó de dudarlo.

El tono de espera sonó. Un timbre, dos. Thomas no contestó. Dylan soltó un amplio suspiro poco antes de marcar por segunda ocasión. Un timbre, dos, tres. Esta vez el castaño alzó la mirada, tratando de perderse durante un segundo en la multitud que abandonaba el lugar, y fue entonces que lo vio, ahí parado, justo a unos cuantos metros de donde él se encontraba.

El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, la tormenta dejó de bramar a la distancia cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia bañaron sus pestañas.

—¿Dylan?


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas se quedó anclado a su lugar por aquel instante. No sabía si estaba soñando, no sabía si aquello era una extraña coincidencia, pero ese par de ojos color miel observándole en silencio detrás de un par de vidrios ahumados, le había hecho perder todo el hilo de sus pensamientos en menos de un instante. No sabía cómo reaccionar, siquiera entendía la razón por la que el castaño estaba ahí.

Apretó los labios en un gesto casi natural, notando como era el otro quien daba el primer paso en su dirección, todo aquello después de haber tirado su nombre al azar.

Thomas quiso retroceder, regresar justo por donde había llegado, negándose aun a enfrentar al hombre que había estado atormentando sus pensamientos durante los últimos meses. No estaba preparado, no sabía qué decir por ese instante. ¿Cómo debía enfrentar la situación? No había tenido noticias de él, no se habían comunicado, todo había quedado en el medio de un vacío tal, que la situación se había convertido demasiado turbia y confusa, logrando que los protagonistas establecieran un mar de distancia para mantenerse a salvo.

El británico cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada al tiempo que notaba como las gotas de lluvia comenzaba a mojar su calzado, a humedecer sus hebras rubias. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a alzarse, la figura de Dylan a unos cuantos pasos de él finalmente le hizo reaccionar.

—Tommy —el timbre del tono de voz de Dylan sonaba confuso, lejano, quizá hasta podía notar una pizca de dolor en él. Pero ni aquello fue suficiente para derribar la barrera que Thomas ya había alzado de nuevo a su alrededor. Debía mantenerse firme, debía evadir cualquier mínimo detalle que le recordara las mil razones por las que ese hombre lograba robarle el aliento.

—Estás muy lejos de América, Dylan —Thomas quiso sonreír, pero en lugar de ello un extraño gesto se pintó sus facciones. La lluvia ya había comenzado a bañar el rostro de Dylan, quien segundos antes, había terminado por quitarse los lentes de sol, permitiéndole perderse en aquella mirada color miel.

—Sí, bueno, hay personas que valen la pena en este lado del charco —Dylan sonrió, sintiendo como la lluvia ya había comenzado a bañarle, a hacerle olvidar que se hallaba debajo de la línea de los cinco grados y que de no moverse, cogería una maldita hipotermia.

—Un mensaje hubiese bastado —Thomas hizo una pausa, terminando por llevarse la mano enguantada hasta la nariz, apartando las incomodas gotas de agua que se deslizaban por la punta de la misma. Tiritaba un poquito, el frío comenzaba a calarle y sabía que debía parecer un lunático hablando con otro en el medio de aquel lugar.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, Tommy, nosotros...

—No tenías que molestarte, Dylan, no tenías que venir. No tenías qué hacer esto, en serio —Thomas le interrumpió, tratando de romper su interior para hallar los retazos del recuerdo que había luchado por olvidar. Debía anclarse a la verdad, a los hechos, debía aceptar lo que había sucedido debía... Debía irse de ahí.

—¿Quieres dejarme hablar, Sangster? —fue la sonrisa socarrona en los labios de Dylan la que finalmente capturó la atención del rubio británico—. Lo siento, Tommy, lamento todo lo que sucedió ese día, de verdad...

Thomas parpadeó confundido, notando como el menor hacía una pausa, como si tratase de encontrar el resto de las palabras que atoraban por aquel instante en su garganta. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando exactamente? El británico estuvo a punto de contestar, de detener la dulce tortura que las palabras de Dylan representaban para él por aquel instante, pero el trueno a la distancia le hizo desistir de sus pensamientos en menos de un segundo. La lluvia solo empeoraba sobre sus cabezas, sus labios tiritaban, estaba seguro que de continuar un minuto más debajo de la lluvia acabarían en el hospital antes de finiquitar la charla. Probablemente había sido por ello que no dudó en sujetar la mano de Dylan, sonriéndole, sacándole del remolino de pensamientos que parecía consumirlo por aquel instante.

—¿Podemos continuar esta charla en mi casa, Dylan?

Dylan solo asintió y sonrió casi de manera instantánea.

ღ

  
Thomas observó a Dylan durante un largo minuto. El castaño estaba sentado sobre la alfombra con los pies recogidos, mientras pasaba la toalla sobre su cabello. El fuego en la chimenea ardía, brindando más calor del que la calefacción podía producir por aquel instante.

Él por su parte, se limitaba a tomar asiento en el sofá de tres piezas, al tiempo que secaba sus hebras doradas con la toalla que Ava le había obsequiado en alguna navidad.

Se habían quedado en silencio desde que habían llegado a su hogar. Thomas sabía de antemano que sus padres habían salido de la ciudad, mientras que Ava se hallaba en Italia, de vacaciones con unas amigas. Tenía la casa completamente sola para él, y a ese punto no podía pensar si aquello era bueno o malo.

Un suspiro brotó de los labios del rubio por aquel instante, al tiempo que dejaba la toalla de lado y acababa por ponerse en pie de nueva cuenta. Necesitaba ocuparse, quizá hacer algo de café. Dylan se había quedado en silencio y por cortesía —o por miedo—, no quería ser él quien tomara la palabra.

—Thomas —el nombre de cariño había desaparecido de los labios de Dylan. Aquello llamó la atención del rubio, quien se había detenido en seco, observando al castaño apenas por la periferia de su vista—. No sé realmente como empezar esto ¿Sabes? Ensayé más de mil maneras de hacerlo en el avión y justo ahora, no puedo recordar alguna —Dylan sonrió al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta donde se hallaba el rubio por aquel instante.

—No sé de qué quieres hablar, Dylan. Me quedó claro desde ese día que no querías saber de mí. ¿Podemos dejar de poner excusas? Solo suéltalo, O'Brien —no quería sonar tosco, pero sinceramente, Thomas estaba en su propio límite. No estaba preparado para ver a Dylan, al menos no aún.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Yo no quería verte? ¡Pensé que tú no querías! —los ojos de color miel se abrieron con contrariedad por aquel instante, Dylan realmente dudaba de lo que estaba brotando de los labios de Thomas.

—Yo te busqué Dylan. ¿Puedes adivinar quien no cogió el móvil y se presentó dos meses después? —los labios de Thomas se apretaron por aquel instante. Había inyectado dolor en sus palabras, no quería rememorar ese día, no quería desenterrar los sentimientos que había luchado por superar, solo quería que aquello acabara, que Dylan se marchara.

—¡Tenía miedo! —El castaño se defendió mientras cogía una de las muñecas del rubio, asegurándose que este no abandonara la habitación, aunque probablemente, aquello era lo último que surcaba la mente del británico por aquel instante—. Estabas ebrio, yo lo estaba también. Habías terminado con tu novia, estabas confundido ¿Qué iba a decirte por la mañana, Thomas? ¿Qué había usado esa excusa para llevarte a la cama? ¡Por Dios!

Thomas abrió los ojos por aquel instante, bueno, si es que eso era posible. Intentó procesar lo que Dylan le estaba diciendo de momento, de verdad que no podía creerse que el americano le estuviese soltando aquella tontería, así sin más. ¿Qué acaso su amistad no se había basado siempre en la confianza? ¿Por qué Dylan iba a creerse algo como eso?

—Podías haberte quedado y esperar un golpe de mi parte, o quizá, simplemente escuchar mi versión de los hechos. ¿Por qué creías que dejarme solo en el hotel podía ser una mejor opción? ¿Era mejor que pensara que te arrepentías de todo, Dyl? ¿Es eso? —arrugó las cejas bajando la mirada. Thomas claramente podía sentir su interior a punto de ser devastado y caer a pedazos.

—No quería perderte, Tommy, me aterraba la idea de que te diera asco, que te arrepintieras... —Dylan hizo una pausa mientras suavizaba el agarre que imponía en la blanca muñeca del británico—, no podía imaginar mi vida sin ti.

—¿Y acaso no es lo que ha sucedido en estos dos meses, Dylan? ¿O te parece que hemos sido más amigos que nunca? —su voz temblaba, Thomas sentía ese nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con robarle el habla de un momento a otro.

Dylan se quedó en completo silencio. Para Thomas aquello solo podía significar el fin de la discusión, no quedaba nada más para agregar; todo se había ido a la mierda y no podía definir si había sido su entera culpa o si Dylan se llevaba el premio. En un impulso de momento, el británico movió su brazo con el único fin de deshacerse del agarre del menor, pero ese movimiento había sido precisamente el que el otro había usado a su favor, haciendo que Thomas acabara contra él en menos de un parpadeo.

El paso de distancia que el rubio había establecido entre ellos desapareció, ahora no existía ese vacío entre ambos, estaban prácticamente el uno contra el otro, cadera con cadera, hombro contra hombro. Thomas le observó confundido, a punto de decir algo, pero los labios de Dylan terminaron por quebrar la última barrera que el rubio tenía para defenderse.

Thomas recordaba ese sabor, ese cosquilleo en su abdomen bajo. Probablemente su memoria respecto a ese día era bastante mala, pero algo que no había pasado por alto, era la sensación de los labios de Dylan sobre los suyos. La resistencia cesó, su rostro se suavizó en menos de un instante. Su mente se quedó en blanco y sus manos buscaron los hombros del más bajo, optando por separarse del rostro de este apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

—Lo siento tanto, Tommy —murmuró el castaño contra los labios del más alto, buscando fundirse con estos en un beso que no fue rechazado del todo.

Thomas no quería admitir que aquello estaba funcionando, no quería reincidir en aquel círculo vicioso en el que se veía involucrado cada vez que Dylan tenía un gesto demasiado subido de tono para con él.

—No... —Thomas volvió a separarse, permitiendo esta vez que sus labios descansaran a menos de un centímetro de la boca que moría por seguir besando—, no quiero volver a despertar solo, Dylan. Basta.

—¿Quién dijo que iba a llevarte a la cama, Sangster? —Dylan sonrió contra los labios del británico, en un tono tan juguetón que Thomas realmente dudaba si le estaba tomando el pelo por aquel instante.

—¿Cuándo tomarás las cosas en serio, O'Brien? —había un toque de molestia en su tono, pero Dylan parecía ignorarlo olímpicamente tan solo para depositar pequeños besos contra sus labios entreabiertos.

El británico solo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos mientras se aferraba a la realidad. No quería dejarse consumir de nuevo por él, no quería volver a sentirse vacío cuando Dylan se marchara, cuando se arrepintiera de sus palabras. Sabía que no sería capaz de volver a sanar, que si él se iba una vez más de su vida, acabaría por romperse definitivamente.

—Justo ahora, Thomas. Voy a decirte lo mucho que me encantas, voy a decirte que no me arrepiento de esa noche ni de esta —Dylan continuó susurrando contra los labios del mayor, quien de un momento a otro, había terminado por quedarse prácticamente petrificado justo en su posición actual—. Tomé un vuelo de no sé cuántas horas para estar aquí, contigo. Para decirte lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haber sido sincero desde el primer momento.

Algo terminó por desconectarse de manera automática en el cerebro del británico. El último muro de contención se había venido abajo, logrando que finalmente el rubio reaccionara y terminara por llevar sus manos hasta las caderas del menor. La boca de Thomas se unió a la de Dylan en menos de un instante, reclamando con furia los besos que se había guardado desde el día en que habían dejado de verse definitivamente.

Dylan apenas y había tenido tiempo de reaccionar ante ello. Sus manos viajaron con celeridad hasta los hombros del británico, aferrándose a estos en un vago intento de mantenerse de pie por aquel instante, todo en vano.

Thomas no había demorado absolutamente nada en sujetar la cintura del castaño, empujándole directamente hasta el sofá de tres piezas. Los besos cesaron una fracción de tiempo, permitiendo que Dylan procesara lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos por aquel instante.

—¿Esta es la respuesta a mi confesión? —el castaño alzó una ceja, logrando que Thomas sonriera medianamente, sin soltar ni una sola palabra de sus labios; algo que realmente, estaba de más por ese momento.

Fue la boca de Thomas sobre su cuello la que logró que un tenue gemido se fugara de los labios del castaño. Sentir como el británico le mordía, le marcaba y sanaba el escozor de su piel con la humedad de su lengua, le hacía cerrar los ojos y ver las estrellas detrás de sus parpados.

Abrió las piernas, permitió que el cuerpo del rubio se acomodara sobre él, sintiendo como el mayor impulsaba sus caderas, comenzando el lento roce entre ellos. ¿Era su idea o Thomas estaba ansioso? No importaba, no al menos de momento. Le encantaba la idea de que el rubio tomara el mando, que lo moldeara a su antojo. Terminó por echar la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del segundo exacto en que la boca de Thomas fue a parar directamente contra su manzana de Adán.

Dylan gimió ante el dulce beso depositado, al tiempo que sus manos viajaban de los hombros del británico hasta sus costados. Sus uñas se clavaron en la piel ligeramente cubierta por la delgada tela de color blanco, al tiempo que buscaba impulsarse hacia arriba, para volver a sentir la entrepierna del británico contra la suya.

—Probablemente si m-mentí —murmuró el castaño suspirando de manera audible, sintiendo como los dedos de Thomas recorrían su piel justo por debajo de la camiseta negra que portaba de momento—, si quiero llevarte a la cama, Tommy.

Thomas se detuvo abruptamente ante ello, como si de un momento a otro la palanca se hubiese activado, haciéndole entrar finalmente en razón. Había esperado por aquella confesión durante tanto tiempo, que no sabía ni cómo debía reaccionar sin dejarse llevar.

—Dylan, yo... Yo lo siento, no quería... —las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Probablemente aquello debía ser suficiente para enojar a Dylan, pero contrario a lo que el mayor hubiese esperado por aquel instante, este simplemente había sonreído, buscando apoyar los codos sobre el mueble para impulsarse en su dirección.

—Ven, nene, podemos decir que es la segunda parte de mi regalo ¿No te parece? —Dylan sonrió con picardía al tiempo que volvía a recostarse para poder colocar sus manos sobre las nalgas del británico, apretando con firmeza la zona para obligarle a moverse una vez más contra él.

Aquello fue el último impulso que necesitó Thomas antes de volver a atacar los labios del menor. El beso fue torpe, brusco, sus manos buscaron de nueva cuenta las caderas de Dylan, anclándose sin demora a las mismas. La razón dejó de gritar en su cabeza, sus pensamientos se llenaron solamente de Dylan. Lo necesitaba, quería sentirlo, quería saber que ese hombre sería suyo, que esta vez no se iría, que no habría despedidas de por medio.

Los dedos del mayor buscaron la orilla de la sencilla prenda de chándal. No tenía otra ropa que prestarle a Dylan, al menos no una que se amoldara a la trabajada figura que ostentaba el americano por esos días. Lo siguiente simplemente fue tirar del elástico, tratar de sacarle los pantalones al castaño. Thomas abrió los ojos cuando fue capaz de notar que debajo de la tela deportiva, no existía nada más que la piel desnuda del menor.

—Estaban demasiado húmedos, no tenía caso —como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Dylan había soltado aquello, al tiempo que sonreía y permitía que sus manos fuesen a parar directamente hacia su espalda.

¿Podía describir el sentimiento que estaba devorándole por aquel instante? Aquello era sumamente mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías despierto. La piel del castaño resultaba cálida a su tacto, y endurecía a medida que tocaba sus músculos trabajados. Thomas soltó un suspiro al tiempo que sentía como Dylan comenzaba a deshacerse de igual manera de su ropa, obligándole a ponerse en pie para quitar el resto de sus prendas. Fue un movimiento casi sincronizado, cuando él se irguió para quitarse los pantalones, Dylan había terminado por deshacerse de su ropa.

El británico se mantuvo en silencio durante un segundo, admirando el cuerpo desnudo que volvía a depositarse lentamente en el sofá de tres piezas. Quería maldecir a la borrachera por hacerle olvidar algo como aquello. Si era cierto que tenía breves recuerdos respecto a aquella noche, no podía recordar detalles tan importantes como aquel. Esta vez se mordió el labio inferior poco antes de apoyar una de sus rodillas sobre el mueble, terminando por inclinarse en dirección del abdomen del menor.

Depositó sus labios sobre cada lunar visible, sobre cada forma del castaño. Cerró los ojos y permitió que su diestra bajara, rodeando el sexo apenas erguido que ostentaba el otro. El gemido que brotó de los labios de Dylan por aquel instante, le hizo sonreír para sus adentros.

Percibió el sabor salado, y el aroma tenue que aún manaba de la piel del americano. Reconocía esa fragancia desde que conocía a Dylan, convirtiendo a Paco Rabanne en su gusto culposo. Soltó un suspiro y continuó bajando, deleitando con besos la piel que añoraba, la que tanto había soñado.

Dylan se estremecía debajo de sus yemas, se movía con ansiedad, haciéndole desear llegar hasta el verdadero objetivo en el medio de las piernas de este.

Thomas se quedó en silencio apenas fue capaz de notar como la entrepierna de Dylan engrosaba en su mano, palpitando, irguiéndose, llenándose. Se relamió los labios cuando percibió el líquido transparente que había comenzado a brotar en consecuencia.

El pecado hecho carne. Esta vez no demoró en llevar sus labios hasta la glande del sexo del castaño, apresurándose a lamer las pequeñas gotas que apenas y comenzaban a deslizarse alrededor de la rosada circunferencia. La respuesta del menor aquello resultó en otro nuevo gemido, logrando que el británico observara al castaño apenas por la periferia de su vista. Una cosa de nada, una cosa de segundos. Thomas se apartó durante un instante del sexo del menor, optando por sujetarle de las caderas y moverle con suavidad sobre el sofá de tres plazas. Dylan no puso resistencia, muy por el contrario, había terminado por acomodarse hasta quedar sentado, tal cual lo había dispuesto el británico.

Apoyando ambas rodillas esta vez en el piso, Thomas separó las piernas del castaño, poco antes de devorar su hombría de un solo movimiento. La primera arcada llegó cuando la glande del menor rozó su garganta, pero el rubio se contuvo cerrando los ojos y aspirando con fuerza por la nariz. El salado sabor inundó sus papilas y le obligó a forzarse hasta el desconocido límite, sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo era que debía hacer aquello. Cuando deslizó el sexo de Dylan fuera de su boca, no pudo evitar la pequeña tos que llegó en consecuencia. Dylan solo sonrió.

—¿Qué tal la primera vez, nene? —el menor solo arqueó una ceja poco antes de llevar sus manos hasta la rubia melena del británico, quien siquiera se había atrevido a mirarle por aquel instante. El carmín teñía el rostro de Thomas, mientras sus pardos continuaban fijos en el premio que el castaño ostentaba entre las piernas.

No hubo más tras aquello. El británico simplemente volvió a llevarse la anatomía baja del menor dentro de la boca, cerrando los ojos y apoyando las manos en los muslos de este. Esta vez fue cuidadoso, los movimientos fueron lentos, pausados. Su lengua se movió contra la extensión que devoraba, buscando la punta, bajando tras ello. Volvió a subir cuando sintió que su respiración se lo exigió, terminando por deslizar fuera el sexo del castaño. Lamió la glande antes de bajar por el tronco, deteniéndose apenas llegó a la base. Mordió con suma suavidad la sensible piel del escroto del castaño, al tiempo que este se revolvía y hundía los dedos dentro de su rubia melena. Thomas se permitió alzar la mirada durante un segundo, deleitándose con la imagen que Dylan le regalaba por aquel instante. Sonrió ante ello poco antes de llevarse un par de dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos con celeridad. Fue el gemido de Dylan lo que le hizo volver a mirarle, notando como este le observaba con atención con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Thomas sonrió durante un escaso momento, terminando por apartar los dígitos de su boca al tiempo que llevaba esta una vez más, hasta el sexo del castaño. Cerró sus labios sobre la rosada glande, notando como el menor terminaba por echar la cabeza hacia atrás impidiéndole seguirse deleitando con los gestos que aquello provocaba en él.

Cerró los ojos durante un instante, permitiendo que su izquierda buscara las nalgas del menor, separándolas con notoria ansiedad poco antes de atreverse a llevar los dedos de su diestra hasta su rosada abertura.

Dylan volvió a estremecerse en consecuencia, frenando de lleno sus gemidos cuando el índice de Thomas se deslizó en su interior. Abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada de manera automática, deleitándose con la imagen de Thomas succionándole con firmeza, al tiempo que introducía un segundo dedo sin siquiera darle tiempo de acostumbrarse al primero. Su cuerpo se tensó al instante, obligándole a apartar las manos de la dorada melena para poder anclarse a la tela de color oscuro que tenía el sofá debajo de él.

Se sentía extraño, incómodo. Aunque el británico se estaba encargando de desviar su atención, el constante estremecimiento en su interior no paraba de hacerle desear gritar sin inhibición. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse, percibiendo como Thomas dejaba de nuevo su pene, llevando sus labios hasta la base de sus testículos, lamiendo la sensible área con insistencia. Aquello simplemente logró que arqueara la espalda y arañara la dura tela del mueble. ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer aquello el británico? Debía dejar de subestimarlo de aquella manera.

—Tommy... —lo llamó con un tono de voz que realmente desconoció. Estaba ansioso, quería sentirlo, quería demostrarle a Thomas que él también podía entregarse, que él también podía darlo todo por él.

Aquello había sido el detonante para el rubio detuviese sus acciones, terminando por deslizar sus dedos fuera del cuerpo del castaño para finalmente, ponerse de pie.

—Entonces ¿Quién es el que está ansioso, Dyl? —arqueando una ceja, el británico se permitió volver a sujetar al menor de las caderas, obligándole a acostarse una vez más sobre el mueble al tiempo que ocupaba la posición que quedaba entre las piernas de este.

Dylan simplemente había sonreído ante aquello, apoyando una de sus manos contra el respaldo del sofá mientras acomodaba su cabeza contra uno de los brazos de este. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo entero al segundo en que fue capaz de sentir el sexo del mayor rozándose contra sus nalgas, obligándose a llevar una de sus manos hasta el lugar para poder separar las mismas. Lo que obtuvo de Thomas por aquel instante, terminó por ser una nueva sonrisa, misma que se amplió al segundo exacto en que la virilidad de este comenzó a abrirse paso en su interior.

El castaño simplemente cerró los ojos en consecuencia, apartando su diestra de sus nalgas para poder llevarla hasta la orilla del mueble sobre el que descansaba. Todo su cuerpo se tensó nuevamente, sintiendo como poco a poco, el británico se iba haciendo espacio en su interior. Sus paredes cedieron aun contra su voluntad, logrando que un gemido ahogado brotara de sus labios como mera consecuencia.

Thomas se detuvo casi al instante, al tiempo que llevaba sus labios hasta la boca de Dylan, depositando un efímero beso sobre esta.

—Lo siento... Dyl... Yo... —Thomas no completó la frase, no cuando Dylan se había impulsado hacia arriba para recapturar sus labios en un nuevo beso, el cual, el británico correspondió al instante.

El rubio sabía que no era un experto en el tema, pero le bastaba con recordar aquella mañana en el hotel para entender que debía ir de manera lenta. Quizá había sido por ello que se sorprendió ante el movimiento de caderas que Dylan había hecho, como si de un momento a otro, estuviese invitándole a continuar donde se había quedado. Aquello bastó para que el rubio suspirara en el medio del beso, permitiéndose mover con suma suavidad sus caderas contra las nalgas del castaño. No había prisa, tenían toda la noche para devorarse mutuamente, para demostrarse lo mucho que habían necesitado el uno del otro durante aquellos dos meses.

El suspiro de ambos interrumpió el beso. El cuerpo de Dylan cediendo lentamente ante su anatomía, lograba que el libido del británico se disparara sin límite alguno. Podía sentir claramente como las paredes del castaño se cerraban y palpitaban alrededor suyo, para después ceder e invitarle a ir muchísimo más dentro.

Thomas cerró los ojos y colocó la frente sobre la del menor, apoyando una de sus manos contra el brazo del sofá, ese mismo donde se hallaba descansando la bonita melena castaña del otro. Fueron las manos de Dylan sobre sus nalgas la que le hicieron reaccionar, obligándole a abrir los ojos nuevamente para encontrarse con aquel precioso par almendrado que le miraba desde abajo. Una sonrisa estaba bailando en las comisuras del castaño al tiempo que este, comenzaba a llevar el ritmo de sus embestidas, haciéndole ir más dentro, más fuerte, más lento. La sangre adornando el rostro del menor le hizo sonreír por aquel segundo. Le encantaba que su castaño tratara de dominar la situación aún desde su precaria situación, pero vale, si Dylan lo quería de esa manera, no iba a negárselo de ningún modo.

Sin mucha demora, el mayor finalmente terminó por apoyar uno de sus pies contra el piso alfombrado, al tiempo que volvía a impulsarse hacia adelante, buscando hundirse con fuerza dentro del cálido interior que continuaba recibiéndole por aquel instante. Dylan gimió de manera audible, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que su cuerpo volviese a moverse con la parsimonia que el ritmo de las caderas de Thomas marcaban por aquel instante.

—Más... Nene... J-justo así... Dame más... —con las cejas ligeramente arrugadas y el rostro bañado en una fina capa de sudor, Dylan se deshacía en gemidos y suplicas, encendiendo el último motor dentro de la mente del británico.

Aquello bastó para que los labios de Thomas volviesen a ocuparse del cuello del menor, mientras sus caderas buscaban continuar embistiéndole, logrando que sus cuerpos se golpearan una y otra vez como mera consecuencia. Podía sentir claramente los dedos del castaño hundiéndose en sus glúteos, sus uñas marcando su piel. Aquello era por mucho lo más caliente que había hecho en toda su vida. Fueron los dedos de Dylan separando sus nalgas y hundiéndose en su canal los que le hicieron detenerse durante unos segundos, tratando de recuperar el aliento que la abrupta acción le había robado por aquel instante.

—¿Qué? Vamos, me encanta esta parte tuya también —como si de un niño pillado en el medio de una broma se tratase, Dylan simplemente había sonreído, volviendo a impulsar sus caderas contra las del británico.

Thomas simplemente se mordió el labio inferior ante ello, permitiéndose hundirse una vez más en el estrecho canal del castaño al tiempo que este, introducía un par de sus dedos en su apenas dilatada abertura. La explosión de sensaciones arribó en el rubio casi de manera inmediata, obligándole a cerrar los ojos al tiempo que disfrutaba del cálido interior del cuerpo del menor. Su sexo palpitaba, su cabeza daba vueltas. Dylan sabía exactamente como tocarle, y eso lo estaba demostrando en aquel maldito instante. Estaba al límite. Podía sentir su sexo a punto de llegar al final, obligándose a aguantar un poco más, a complacer a su bonito castaño antes de admitir que aquello era tan placentero que estaba a nada de correrse.

Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Dylan tensó su interior, logrando que la fricción aumentara y que el rubio alcanzara su orgasmo sin siquiera tener tiempo de prolongarlo. Con cortos espasmos, las caderas del británico continuaron arremetiendo contra el interior del castaño, llenando la estrecha cavidad con su blanquecina semilla.

Cuando los movimientos de Thomas finalmente se detuvieron, Dylan simplemente se había limitado a sonreír.

—Bien, mi turno —las manos del castaño abandonaron las nalgas del británico, terminando por posicionarlas sobre las caderas de este, logrando que Thomas reaccionara en menos de un instante.

Fue una cosa de nada, un movimiento de apenas segundos. Thomas solo logró asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo cuando se halló en el mueble, con Dylan en el medio de sus piernas. Esta vez no hubo besos, no existió antelación para el acto. Esta vez el castaño simplemente le había penetrado de un movimiento, hundiéndole las uñas en las caderas, sin esperar a que se acostumbrara a ello.

—D-Dy-... Dylan... N-No... —las palabras murieron en sus labios al tiempo que la pelvis del menor arremetía contra él, logrando que su cuerpo se impactara una y otra vez en uno de los brazos del sofá.

Su sexo que en algún punto había disminuido de grosor, volvía a erguirse orgulloso, dejando que el resto de la blanca semilla acabara contra el abdomen trabajado del castaño. Los gemidos no demoraron en brotar de sus labios, sus manos buscaron anclarse a la espalda de Dylan casi al instante. Salir de un orgasmo para entregarse a otro... Thomas sentía que iba a deshacerse de placer por aquel instante. Todo su cuerpo estaba sensible, su piel estaba encendida, su sexo goteaba y palpitaba. Dylan no tenía tapujos en la intimidad, y Thomas no sabía definir si aquello le encantaba o le sorprendía en un aspecto sin dimensionar. Lo sintió entrar, salir, abrirle sin miramientos, moldearlo a su voluntad, romperlo sin delicadeza. Era sexo duro, necesitado, sin barreras. Negar que aquello le encantaba simplemente sería una estupidez.

Thomas cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Dylan acababa en su interior, llenándole de aquel líquido caliente sin disminuir el ritmo de sus movimientos ni por un instante. Un gemido brotó de sus labios como mera consecuencia, permitiendo que su sexo volviese a llevarle al final por segunda ocasión, sin tener más que sensaciones para embargarle, pero no por ello, hacer menos placentero el orgasmo.

Cuando los movimientos cesaron, Dylan se dejó caer sobre el exhausto cuerpo del británico, no demorando absolutamente nada en envolverle dentro de sus brazos. Thomas correspondió el gesto adormilado, casi como si estuviese en modo automático. Todavía podía sentir a Dylan palpitando en su interior, como si este se negara a abandonar el lugar.

—Quiero estar contigo, Thomas. Quiero estar contigo hoy y probablemente, por el resto de mi existencia.

El rubio guardó silencio ante aquello. Dylan había sido sincero, directo, haciéndole desear poder mirarle a los ojos y confesarle de muda manera todo el mar de sensaciones que él despertaba en su sistema. Soltó un suspiro y enterró las uñas en la espalda del castaño, sintiéndose completamente expuesto por aquel simple gesto que había tenido.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Dyl.

Dylan sonrió cuando sintió el cuerpo del británico temblar entre sus brazos. No necesitaba una respuesta, no cuando conocía a Thomas a la perfección, no cuando podía leer en el medio de las palabras de este.

Definitivamente, su cumpleaños número veintiocho pasaba a coronarse como el mejor cumpleaños de toda su miertera existencia. 


End file.
